


Рисованные города

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: Артур главный редактор модного журнала, успешный, самостоятельный человек, целыми днями пропадающий на работе. Мерлин пишет картины — рисует города, заперевшись в четырех стенах, и мечтает о настоящих отношениях. Артур и Мерлин любовники. Но одного из них не устраивает сложившееся положение вещей.





	Рисованные города

**Author's Note:**

> Особая благодарность бете этого фика hide_and seek  
> А так же артеру и автору заявки - Ришима Капур

Последний штрих почти испортил три недели напряженного труда. Мерлин намеренно оставил под конец самую легкую часть — мостовую, но умудрился запороть даже ее. Выругавшись, он мазанул краской еще раз, затем еще, фыркнул и нарисовал большую неровную лужу, в которой отражались сизые низкие облака. Город на его картине получился хмурым, пасмурным (цвета Мерлин использовал из одной палитры, но в этом и было своеобразное очарование). Узкие извилистые улочки, каменные бугристые мостовые, старые дома, давно не видевшие реставрации, — город упрямо не впускал в себя признаки стремительно развивающейся цивилизации, казался непохожим ни на один из существующих мегаполисов. Всего несколько месяцев назад Мерлин дышал воздухом этого города, с утра до вечера мерил шагами улицы и смотрел, смотрел, смотрел…

Путешествовать получалось исключительно поздней осенью, а потому тепло у него было только на сердце, тогда как тело часто замерзало так, что пальцы отказывались гнуться. Тогда Мерлин заходил в первую попавшуюся кофейню и грел руки о большую кружку капучино. А затем снова бродил по широким улицам, тихим переулкам, не боясь заблудиться, заглядывал во дворы жилых домов, а то и вовсе лежал на траве в парке, рискуя подхватить простуду.

Путешествовать удавалось лишь раз в год, но каждая поездка дарила вдохновение на много месяцев вперед. А затем рождались картины — пять, десять или даже больше, разные, но в то же время очень похожие, пропитанные любовью к непостижимому, живому (Мерлин в этом уже не сомневался) существу — городу. 

Обычно Мерлин использовал яркие природные краски; несмотря на прозаичную городскую серость, он умел показать насыщенную цветами душу. Но теперь уже третья картина проливала дождь на мостовую, а небо, казалось, опускалось на землю плотным непроглядным туманом. И в этом был виноват не город, а сам Мерлин, который лишь с третьей попытки сумел понять, что хотят сказать его картины.

Он осторожно отложил кисть, чтобы снова не испортить плод своих трудов. Запустил руку в волосы, испачкав их серой краской, и с силой взъерошил, пытаясь привести себя в чувство. Когда Мерлин умудрился подхватить воспаление легких в прошлом году, его картины тоже пылали жаром, а в промозглые зимы, когда он не мог позволить себе оплату отопления, города замерзали вместе с ним. И, если теперь Мерлин был совершенно здоров, а температура воздуха в квартире позволяла щеголять ему в шортах и футболке, значит картины отражали его внутреннее состояние. Это у него на душе было пасмурно и как-то неправильно, это в своей жизни он совершал ошибку. Еще два месяца назад у него выходили игривые, местами откровенные картины — тогда он познакомился с Артуром — а теперь… Теперь явно все пошло наперекосяк.

Но мириться с этим Мерлин не собирался! Отчаянно желая доказать своевольным городам и самому себе, что эта серость — лишь временное помрачение, Мерлин сел рисовать следующую картину — как две капли похожую на предыдущую, но в ярких солнечных тонах. Теперь, когда все его внимание оказалось сосредоточено на будущей картине, получалось бегло и скоро, штрихи ложились идеально, и уже начали проступать дома и пресловутая мостовая, когда за спиной раздался тихий смех.

Мерлин подскочил, едва не оставив на полотне жирную синюю полосу, выругался и обернулся.

— Артур! — укоризненно воскликнул он, вложив в это имя все свое возмущение. — Ты как сюда попал?

— Я стучал, затем звонил на телефон и уже решил уходить, но догадался нажать на ручку двери. Оказалось не заперто. Ты совсем не заботишься о своей безопасности, Мерлин.

— Вот уж! Кто сюда может ворваться? Да и что у меня брать? Телефон и тот можно в музей сдавать. — Мерлин рассмеялся, представив незадачливого грабителя, который наткнулся на его старенькую микроволновку и заклеенный скотчем ноутбук.

— А твои картины? — тихо спросил Артур. — Они…

— Не выставляются, — закончил Мерлин. — И не продаются. За редким исключением, которого мне хватает, чтобы отправиться в короткое путешествие ровно один раз в год. Ну и платить за эту квартиру.

— А мне они нравятся.

— Знаю. Но у тебя на удивление паршивый художественный вкус.

Артур явно хотел возразить, но не успел. Мерлин неуклюже соскользнул со стула и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. 

Судя по черноте за окном, уже было очень поздно — наверняка часы показывали полночь. Впрочем, раньше Артур и не приходил: работа, семья и его собственная, не предназначенная для Мерлина, жизнь не оставляли ему ни капли свободного времени.

Они и познакомились случайно. Мерлин встречался с потенциальным покупателем (лет пятидесяти, не меньше) в каком-то безумно дорогом ресторане, в котором в это время обедал Артур. Покупателя, как оказалось, больше заинтересовал сам Мерлин, чем его картины, и за десертом он раскрыл карты. Мерлин никогда не желал становиться чьей-то постельной грелкой, ему не нужен был богатый папик, о чем он и сообщил несостоявшемуся покупателю. Тот не понял с первого раза, а во второй раз вмешался Артур. Затем Мерлин объяснялся с администратором ресторана, пока Артур, посмеиваясь, прикладывал лед к содранной коже на руке. В тот вечер Артур довез Мерлина до дома, а через пять дней оказался и в его постели. Может, стать папиком Мерлин Артуру не давал, но вот постельной грелкой тот обзавелся точно.

Спальня располагалась в соседней с мастерской комнате, но путь туда оказался с препятствиями. Во-первых, до уборки у Мерлина руки давно не доходили, а аккуратностью он никогда не отличался, и во-вторых, Артур так активно избавлял его от одежды, что пару раз едва не уронил на пол. Мерлин смеялся, пытался расстегнуть Артурову рубашку так, чтобы все пуговицы остались на местах, целовал сам и подставлял шею под знакомые губы. Артур не приходил неделю, — был в командировке — и Мерлин так соскучился по нему, так устал засыпать в одиночестве, так тосковал по его запаху и рукам, поцелуям и ласкам, что теперь отдавался слепо, забыв все свои недавние мысли.

В конце концов Мерлин все-таки споткнулся о брошенные еще вчера кроссовки и с размаху плюхнулся на кровать. И это совершенно точно не было сексуально, но Артур считал иначе. Мерлин читал в его глазах лишь чистое желание, животную похоть и вторил ему в ответ. 

Презервативы нашлись в прикроватной тумбочке, как и годовой запас смазки, однажды закупленный Артуром; терпения на тщательную подготовку не хватило ни у кого, и все случилось бурно, торопливо и слишком быстро. Впрочем, впереди у них была еще целая ночь.

За окном даже не рассвело, а просто немного посерело, добавив в небесную палитру несколько более светлых оттенков. Мерлин потянулся и взглянул на часы: пасмурная погода совершенно не давала понять, который был час. Оказалось, девять утра. То есть безнадежно поздно для того, чтобы увидеть Артура. Тот уходил, когда еще не было и половины восьмого, оставлял на столе грязную — из-под кофе — кружку и жалкие остатки тоста с джемом. В своем утреннем рационе Артур был на удивление постоянен.

Мерлин вздохнул, опустил ноги на пол и поежился: за ночь заметно похолодало, комнату выдуло; ветер с силой швырял дождевые струи в окно. Вчера светило солнце, и Мерлин даже прогулялся по городу без куртки — в первый раз за нынешнюю весну. Но кто-то решил, что одного солнечного дня для Лондона в апреле вполне достаточно. Мерлин бы и не возражал, но погода слишком точно отражала кавардак в его душе. 

Машинально сунув Артурову кружку в раковину и стряхнув крошки со стола, Мерлин сварил себе овсяную кашу, добавил в нее фруктов, съел, почти не чувствуя вкуса. Он мог бы отправиться рисовать, но не любил попусту изводить краски, а сегодня у него не было ни единого шанса не запороть свою же работу. Поэтому он отыскал телефон и набрал номер на быстром наборе.

— Привет, — тихо сказал он, после трех гудков услышав бодрый голос.

— Мерлин! — радостно завопил Уилл. — Сейчас, подожди…

Послышался шорох, шаги (Уилл, должно быть, выбирался из своего закутка в офисе и шел на лестницу — самое безлюдное место на двадцать пятом этаже здания в сердце Сити).

— Я уж было решил, что ты забыл обо мне.

— Никогда! — возразил Мерлин и улыбнулся: Уилл всегда умел поднять ему настроение, впрочем, потом сам же его качественно и портил. — Как у тебя дела?

— Да все в норме. Вроде меня собираются наконец-то повысить, но Фрея в это не верит. Я не спорю. Ей же сейчас лучше не перечить. Не представляешь, как тебе повезло, что не придется проходить этот ад с женой! Их гормоны не успокаиваются даже через полгода после родов.

Фрея и Уилл поженились на прошлое Рождество, а пять месяцев назад у них родился крепкий здоровый малыш. Мерлин был немного горд этим фактом, ведь именно он в свое время познакомил этих двоих, а потом едва ли не силой заставил их объясниться. Дальше, на его счастье, друзья справлялись сами. Они были такими милыми, влюбленными, веселыми, так явно не могли друг без друга… Они были настоящей семьей. И Уилл прав: Мерлину не грозит никакой «ад», связанный с женой и ребенком, и даже не потому, что он гей, а потому, что у него нет и никогда не было таких отношений, как у Уилла с Фреей. И не будет, наверное. Любви, близости, понимания не будет. С Артуром уж точно. С ним здорово трахаться, дурачиться в постели после, затем снова трахаться, но это совсем не похоже на настоящие отношения. Развлечение, ничего больше.

Мерлин знал, что Артур один из самых богатых жителей Лондона. Не так давно его поместили на обложку журнала «Форбс». Мерлин купил выпуск, как только он появился на прилавках, и сначала с жадностью глотал информацию, которой с ним не делились. Об управлении популярным модным журналом, о сложностях, связанных с этой работой, о планах на будущее, о мнении Артура по поводу современных тенденций моды, его отзывы о партнерах и подчиненных… и скупую информацию о семейном положении. Сам он о личной жизни говорить не желал, но журнал опубликовал несколько фотографий Артура в компании высокой шатенки с капризным выражением лица и такой густой челкой, словно она носила ее зимой вместо шапки, чтобы лоб не мерз. А следом шло интервью с отцом Артура, в котором тот скупо сообщал, что сын вскоре объявит о помолвке с наследницей крупного состояния и дальней родственницей королевской семьи… Дальше Мерлин не читал. Все равно про его Артура там не было ни слова.

Артур для Мерлина всегда был немного уставшим, но внимательным и очень страстным. Он не швырялся деньгами, не кичился богатством, не дарил ему дорогих подарков и никогда не говорил о работе. Он или болтал о ерунде, ворчал, что Мерлин слишком рано возомнил себя отшельником, или — куда больше — слушал. Мерлин затыкал его поцелуем, говорил, что у него есть Уилл и Фрея, Мордред, Елена и парни из музыкальной группы «Друиды», и с ними он часто куда-нибудь ходит, но Артур щелкал его по носу и спрашивал, как давно Мерлин отрывался по-настоящему. Мерлин лишь пожимал плечами. 

Артур ни разу не остался на выходные, не задержался утром и не пригласил Мерлина на ужин. Он явно стеснялся его, ведь дома ждала почти-принцесса — будущая невеста, и папарацци не должны были прознать, что Артур Пендрагон развлекается на досуге с парнем, ведь для бизнеса, в котором это было в порядке вещей, его убежденная гетеросексуальность казалась настоящей изюминкой. И конечно, никто не будет рисковать репутацией ради мимолетного увлечения.

И Мерлина это все устраивало. До недавнего времени. Пока он не осознал, что хочет большего. Отношений, чувств, семью когда-нибудь… и хочет все это с Артуром. И это было очень-очень плохо.

— Что с тобой, Мерлин? — обеспокоенно спросил Уилл. — Ты молчишь уже больше минуты, но я слышу, как ты сопишь в трубку.

— Все в порядке, — выдавил из себя Мерлин.

— Не в порядке! — отрезал Уилл. — Это связано с ним, да?

— Да.

Уилл не знал, кто такой Артур, никогда его видел, даже имени не слышал — Мерлин был осторожен. Но все же упоминал, что спит кое с кем — ничего серьезного. 

— Значит, он тебя бросил? Но это и к лучшему, сам же говорил, что у вас ничего не могло получиться.

Мерлин поморщился: высказанные вслух собственные мысли почему-то были неприятны.

— Не бросил, — возразил он. 

— А что тогда? — в голосе Уилла вдруг появилось напряжение. — Вы поругались? Подрались? Ты же никогда не умел нормально драться, а если он не в состоянии держать себя в руках…

— Замолчи, Уилл! — вздохнул Мерлин. — Артур меня не бил, и вообще он замечательный, но…

— Но?

— Но я так больше не могу. Наши отношения для него ничего не значат; и, знаю, я должен радоваться: прекрасный секс, никаких обязательств — мечта любого мужчины; но я не могу. Я хочу большего, хочу его себе, всего. А он публичный человек. Да Уилл, его знает в лицо чертова половина Лондона! Это гребаный Артур Пендрагон! И на фото в журналах он постоянно с какими-то ведьмами, и вокруг него вьются очень голубые мужики, которых должно тошнить от самих себя. Он делает вид, что они его не интересуют, но он же спит со мной, а значит… И у него есть почти невеста, и она почти принцесса!

— Ну это-то понятно, — помолчав, сказал Уилл. — Сложнее мне было поверить в твоего идеального не-парня, и что тебя все это устраивает. А теперь узнаю старого доброго Мерлина. И хочешь мой совет? — Уилл нервно хохотнул. — Конечно, хочешь, ты ведь позвонил мне. В общем, бросай его. Бросай и ищи нормального мужика, с которым ты будешь засыпать и просыпаться и чья рожа будет не слишком раздражать. И все. 

— Но я… — Мерлин сглотнул, почувствовав ком в горле; он никому не признавался в этом, даже самому себе. — Я его…

— Нет! — резко оборвал Уилл. — Тебе просто вскружил голову образ крутого мачо и его состояние. Видел я твоего Пендрагона. Кстати, он мог бы иногда давать тебе деньги, ему их все равно наверняка некуда девать.

— Я не проститутка, Уилл, чтобы мне платили за секс. А он деньги не на пороге находит, а зарабатывает.

— Он мог бы купить твои картины, — возразил Уилл. — Я бы так и сделал на его месте.

— Мне не нужна благотворительность! — воскликнул Мерлин и сжал телефон в руке так сильно, что в нем что-то хрустнуло. — Прости, зря я позвонил.

— Я рад был услышать твой голос, — успел сказать Уилл прежде, чем Мерлин прервал связь.

Телефон полетел на кровать, лишь чудом не угодив в спинку или на пол. Покупка телефона не входила в его планы, а лишних денег у Мерлина не было. Впрочем, ничего из сегодняшнего утра не входило в его планы. Сердце отчаянно требовало оставить как есть, но разум упрямо твердил, что расставание — лучшее, что он может сделать для себя и для Артура.

— Нет, нет, нет! — Артур едва не схватился за голову, глядя на эскизы перед собой. — Это вышло из моды еще в прошлом сезоне, и нет ни единого шанса, что когда-нибудь вернется на подиумы. Неудачный эксперимент… — Он схватил кипу листов и швырнул в помощника, с удовольствием наблюдая, как бумага эффектно кружит в воздухе и падает на паркет. На самом деле все было не так плохо, но и недостаточно хорошо для «Экскалибура», но Моррису это было знать не обязательно, пусть думает, что его начальник не в духе, как обычно.

Помощник испуганно попятился, но все же взял себя в руки, собрал листы и выскользнул за дверь.

— Гвейна ко мне! — крикнул ему вслед Артур.

А затем откинулся на спинку кресла и тихо рассмеялся. Его настроение находилось на отметке «замечательно», даже несмотря на то, что сегодня он позволил себе опоздать. Первый будильник он не услышал, второй заткнул и встал только с третьим. Мерлин рядом, казалось, не услышал вообще ни одного, только пробормотал что-то во сне и причмокнул губами. Артур быстро поцеловал его и ретировался из спальни, опасаясь, что еще немного и уйти ему будет непросто. Он не видел Мерлина неделю и ужасно соскучился. Честно говоря, уезжая в очередную командировку, он и подумать не мог, что ему будет так не хватать любовника. Всего пара месяцев, а он увяз с головой. 

Артур широко улыбнулся и кивнул своим мыслям. А как было не увязнуть? Мерлин не походил ни на кого в его окружении: никакого наносного пафоса, манерности, гонора, никаких попыток позариться на его деньги, да и просто… Мерлин был искренним, жил в своем мире, рисовал потрясающие картины. Он совершенно не разбирался в моде и спокойно сочетал синее, красное и какое-нибудь желтое, не задумываясь о том, модно ли это в этом сезоне и не вызовет ли головную боль у какого-нибудь впечатлительного дизайнера. Артур лишь смеялся над ним, ненавязчиво пытался объяснить основные принципы сочетания цветов, а затем снова смеялся и целовал его в губы. Мерлин был глотком чистого воздуха, и больше всего Артур жалел, что не мог проводить с ним больше времени.

Дверь распахнулась без стука, и на пороге появился Гвейн во всем своем сияющем великолепии. На этот раз на нем были простые, но бессовестно дорогие брюки и наполовину застегнутая рубашка; его волосы, как обычно, находились в идеальном состоянии, а в белоснежных зубах он катал неизвестно откуда взявшуюся травинку. С него станется заказать ее с какой-нибудь фермы.

— Ты прав, полное фуфло, — заявил он, тряся давешними эскизами. — Я уволю дизайнера.

— Не стоит, — мягко возразил Артур. — Дай ему еще один шанс, но прежде прочти лекцию о трендах этого сезона.

— Как скажешь, — не стал спорить Гвейн и уселся прямо на стол Артура. — Парень мне нравится, но у него сплошной ветер в голове.

— И как зовут этот «ветер»?

— Он меня убьет, если я признаюсь.

— Да неужели? — Артур прищурился и смерил его внимательным взглядом. — Что-то ты не похож на ходячего мертвеца, учитывая, сколько раз я уже слышал эту угрозу.

— О боже! Ланс просто слишком романтичный парень, а Моргана вертит задницей даже перед дворецким твоего отца! — Артур нахмурился, а Гвейн махнул на него рукой. — Хорошо, перед Гаюсом не вертит, но одевается все равно вызывающе.

— Ханжа!

— Я слежу за ее стилем вместо тебя, о великий король моды!

Артур расхохотался, запрокинув голову, и вдруг подумал, что очень счастлив. У него было дело всей его жизни, которое шло более чем успешно, замечательные друзья, самая лучшая сводная сестра и человек, которого он, кажется, успел полюбить. Разногласия с отцом и небольшие проблемы с выпуском очередного номера журнала казались ему совсем незначительными.

— Сегодня ты мне нравишься гораздо больше, чем вчера, — хмыкнул Гвейн. — Не плюешься ядом и не кричишь на невинных моделей и некстати подвернувшуюся мебель. Неужели ты…

— Не пори чушь!

— А еще у тебя засос на шее. Опять был у своего мальчика?

Артур не стал отрицать, лишь неопределенно повел плечами. Конечно, Гвейн знал о Мерлине. То есть он знал о его существовании в качестве любовника Артура, не более. Но явно видел больше, чем Артур старался показать.

— Ты не сможешь скрывать его долго, — покачал головой Гвейн. — Да и не захочешь, если все так, как выглядит со стороны.

— Знаешь, иногда мне хочется стать простым человеком, обычным лондонцем, за которым незачем шпионить папарацци и которому нечего скрывать от отца.

— Ты не поверишь, но обычным лондонцам тоже приходится многое скрывать от родителей, хотя с папарацци у них проблем нет, тут ты прав. А вообще, — Гвейн усмехнулся и слез со стола, — твой парень на тебя плохо влияет. Когда ты сегодня улыбнулся Моррису в приемной, он едва не упал в обморок, и Джорджу пришлось отпаивать его кофе. Причем молча, заметь, без нотаций и упреков, а когда это Джордж упускал возможность прочесть поучительную лекцию?

— Хочешь сказать, я размяк? Но с другой стороны улыбка напугала их куда больше, чем самые громкие крики.

— Все, сдаюсь! — Гвейн поднял руки и ретировался за дверь. 

В этот день у Артура все шло как по маслу. Эскизы после разноса Гвейна переделали уже через два часа, и результат получился даже лучше, чем он ожидал. Возможно, в фигурах моделей и угадывались великолепные формы его сестры, а в одежде — ее своенравный свободолюбивый дух, но это было что-то по-настоящему свежее, новое, то, что несомненно понравится избалованным селебрити и придирчивым знатокам моды. Но эскизов было всего четыре и для полноценного показа и презентации новой коллекции безбожно мало. Впрочем, можно сделать простой сет фотографий, пригласить ведущих моделей «Экскалибура» — пусть немного отвлекутся от мировой славы и ведущих подиумов Европы, вспомнят, кто сделал их знаменитыми. 

После обеда Артур лично выбрал аксессуары для ближайшей фотосессии и в порыве мальчишеского хулиганского настроения вручил одному из моделей галстук в виде меча — нужно оправдывать нетипичное для модного журнала название. В итоге номер сверстали точно в срок, встречи, запланированные на вечер, прошли гладко и завершились как нельзя лучше, план завтрашнего дня был утвержден, и Артур с удивлением обнаружил, что может уйти гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал. А это означало только одно — у него будет полноценный вечер с Мерлином.

Схватив пиджак и стряхнув крошки от печенья с брюк (Артур не мог, да и не хотел избавляться от милой привычки пить в одиннадцать дня и пять часов вечера чай с печеньем), он вихрем промчался мимо Морриса и Джорджа, в очередной раз за день повергнув помощников в шок.

Чуть позже Артур сказал себе, что такой замечательный день просто не мог закончиться так же прекрасно.

— Тебе лучше больше сюда не приходить, — сказал Мерлин. — Ну, нам лучше не встречаться больше.

Артур слушал его с улыбкой, которая не сходила с его лица с момента, как Мерлин открыл дверь. И еще пару мгновений до того, как пришло полное осознание его слов. 

— Я знаю, что наши отношения для тебя лишь приятное развлечение. У тебя есть журнал, репутация, семья, а скоро появится невеста, и я не хочу мешать… — Мерлин сглотнул и стиснул руки в кулаки. Все это время он обращался к своим ладоням и не решался поднять взгляд на Артура. — Я не хочу попусту тратить время на то, что заведомо обречено на провал. То есть… на то, из чего точно ничего не выйдет. Мы ведь совсем разные, Артур! — Мерлин все же взглянул на него, но тут же отвернулся. — Мы хотим от жизни разного, и я… не могу больше так. Прости, — добавил он совсем тихо.

Артур кивнул. Улыбнулся, видимо, по инерции. Затем поднялся и молча прошел к выходу. Говорить он не мог. Казалось, если он откроет рот, то оттуда вырвутся либо рыдания, либо отборные ругательства, а ничего из этого он не мог себе позволить. Он научился все держать под контролем: мысли, эмоции, свою жизнь. Судьба не раз наносила ему удары, чаще всего используя своим инструментом отца, но и от пары женщин Артуру досталось. Особенно, в период, когда он пытался смириться со своей ориентацией, точнее, с тем, что к мужчинам его тянет не меньше, чем к женщинам. А может даже больше. Больше, чем к Мерлину, его не тянуло ни к кому. А теперь Мерлин вышвыривает его из своей жизни. И к этому Артур был совершенно не готов. Поэтому он просто ушел, не оглянувшись и так и не сказав ни слова.

Он сел в машину и поехал куда глаза глядят. Несколько раз порывался вызвонить Гвейна или даже Моргану, но не мог придумать, что сказать им, да и не хотел предстать перед ними в таком раздрае, таким жалким и слабым. 

В конце концов Артур остановился возле одного из баров. Народу там почти не было, а бармен оказался молчалив, словно ему отрезали язык. Артур был не против. Он пил, заказывал еще и снова пил, и пил, и пил, пока в голове не осталось ничего, ни единой мысли, а в груди перестало ныть от боли.

Любой здравомыслящий человек отобрал бы у него ключи от машины, но в этом баре всем на всех было наплевать. Бармен лишь поморщился, когда Артур снес столик, пошатнувшись посреди зала, а затем вернулся к просмотру записи футбольного матча по телевизору.

Глубокой ночью в этой части города почти не было машин. Лишь чудом Артур не выехал на обочину и не снес ни один столб. Ехать оказалось всего восемь кварталов, и через пару минут Артур затормозил у знакомого дома.

Мерлин вздрогнул, когда раздался громкий настойчивый стук в дверь. Он не спал, тупо сидел на полу около кровати и смотрел в окно, на черный прямоугольник неба. От стука он вскочил на ноги и, поборов вполне естественный страх, подошел к двери и заставил себя посмотреть в глазок. А затем быстро открыл все замки и посторонился, пропуская ночного гостя.

Артур сделал шаг, споткнулся и повалился вперед. Мерлин успел его подхватить и даже смог удержать, не дав его носу встретиться с полом. И сразу почувствовал запах алкоголя, настолько сильный, что впору было удивляться, как Артур вообще мог самостоятельно передвигаться.

— Ты чего, а? — спросил его Мерлин и, проведя в комнату, усадил на диван. Таким Артура он еще не видел: одежда мятая, в пятнах от выпивки, взъерошенные, какие-то тусклые волосы, мутные глаза, прикушенная до крови губа, израненные ладони. 

— Ты подрался? — Мерлин взял руку Артура в свою и осторожно осмотрел ее. Царапины оказались неглубокими, просто никто не позаботился стереть кровь и грязь.

— Я упал, — сообщил Артур и доверчиво посмотрел на Мерлина. — Кажется, я пьян.

— Не то слово! Подожди…

Мерлин бегом бросился в спальню и отыскал аптечку, намочил в ванной полотенце, поскользнулся на гладком полу, ударился коленкой, но сумел не растянуться во весь рост, и вернулся к Артуру. Тот по-прежнему сидел на диване и хмуро смотрел перед собой.

Мерлин опустился перед ним на колени и осторожно протер царапины, а затем обработал их антисептиком. После этого коснулся раны на губе, но тут же отдернул руку, когда Артур попытался отвернуться.

— Мне просто было некуда идти, — вдруг сказал Артур. — Даже выпить не с кем.

— Тебе было стыдно перед семьей, поэтому ты вернулся ко мне? — горько усмехнулся Мерлин.

— Я не знаю, почему приехал. Но тут всегда было хорошо.

Артур вдруг взглянул прямо в глаза Мерлину, и дальше — в душу, и Мерлин едва не отшатнулся. Его словно окатило волной сильнейшей боли, даже дыхание перехватило. Обычно голубые, глаза Артура теперь казались темно-серыми, а на лице углубились морщины, словно он разом постарел лет на двадцать. В следующее мгновение Артур отвернулся, и все закончилось. 

— Что случилось, Артур? — спросил Мерлин, готовясь услышать самое худшее.

— Ничего, — усмехнулся Артур, — ничего из того, что ты не знаешь.

— Артур… — Мерлин внезапно охрип, откашлялся и продолжил: — Ты не из-за того, что мы расстались, ты ведь… ты ведь не мог из-за этого.

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами. Он казался на удивление трезвым, хотя от него разило алкоголем, как от бочонка с вином. Ноги его не держали, но говорил он нормально.

— Я правда больше не могу, Артур. Я… — Мерлин помотал головой, не желая оправдываться. Но Артур сидел перед ним и казался таким грустным и потерянным, что сердце Мерлина, конечно, не выдержало. — Я хочу, чтобы все было по-настоящему. Мне нужен парень, с которым я могу пойти в кафе, на свидание, в парк, на концерт, в клуб — куда угодно! Который представит меня своим друзьям и семье, и для которого я сделаю то же. Мне нужны настоящие отношения! И пусть это сентиментально, несовременно и по-девчачьи, — называй, как хочешь, — но мне это нужно.

Артур неловко повернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Мерлином, и долго смотрел на него прежде, чем ответить.

— А мне нужен только секс время от времени, и ничего больше. Ты так считаешь?

Мерлин кивнул. Это же очевидно.

— Нет, Мерлин, мне нужен ты.

Артур вдруг быстро поднялся, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах, и поспешил прочь из комнаты, со второго раза попав в дверной проем. Мерлин ринулся было за ним, но остановился, поняв, что Артур идет в туалет. Вскоре послышались характерные звуки — Артура рвало. Это несколько принизило романтичность момента. Конечно, можно было предположить, что слова Артура предназначались туалету, а не Мерлину, но ведь это было глупо. Артур сказал то, что сказал. А это означало, что Мерлин несколько поторопился в своих выводах.

Артур вернулся в гостиную минут через пятнадцать. С его волос капала вода, но походка стала тверже. Он остановился около двери, прислонился плечом к стене и сложил руки на груди.

— Я не должен был приходить, — тихо сказал он. — И я уйду…

— Тебе нельзя за руль! — выпалил Мерлин.

— Пойду пешком, поселюсь в каком-нибудь отеле.

— Поблизости нет даже хостела. Артур…

— Ну что? — Артур вздохнул, все же прошел в комнату и сел на край дивана.

— Я не должен был…

— Все, что ты должен был — это поговорить со мной и узнать, что я думаю о тебе и наших встречах. Не нужно воображать себе чувства и желания человека, нужно просто спросить его, Мерлин! Если бы ты раскрыл рот и задал мне пару вопросов, то узнал бы, что с тобой я чувствовал себя по-настоящему счастливым. Что все время в чертовой командировке я скучал по тебе, а сегодня после нашей ночи у меня словно крылья выросли. Но ты ведь решил, что разбираешься в моих чувствах гораздо лучше, чем я!

Мерлин прикусил губу, чтобы позорно не разрыдаться. Он не знал, он ведь не знал…. Он и подумать не мог, да и как тут было догадаться, когда…

— Но ты так редко приходил! — с жаром возразил Мерлин. — Ты никогда не говорил мне о своих чувствах. Крупицы информации о тебе я ловил в прессе, разглядывал фотографии, где ты обнимался с моделями. Пишут, что у тебя есть невеста, то есть, почти невеста, дальняя родственница королевской семьи, и ты, конечно, не откажешься жениться на ней. Журналисты уверены, что ты спишь и видишь, как наложишь руку на ее состояние и титул. И твой отец брак одобрит, а ты ведь не пойдешь против воли семьи. И как после этого я мог просто взять и спросить тебя, что ты ко мне чувствуешь? Я был уверен, что получу в ответ лишь презрительную улыбку — о, а ты мастер презрительных улыбок! — и предложение не усложнять себе жизнь. И тогда бы от меня уже вряд ли что осталось. Поэтому я сделал ход первым.

— И ничего не осталось уже от меня, — хмыкнул Артур.

— Мне жаль, — как-то жалобно сказал Мерлин. Он не смел и надеяться, что Артур будет хотя бы переживать после их разрыва, а тот… 

— Я выдержу, Мерлин, я мастер собирать себя по кусочкам.

— Не надо!

— Не думал, что ты такой садист. Предпочитаешь, чтобы я теперь страдал вечность?

— Заткнись, придурок! — Мерлин несмело улыбнулся и махнул рукой в сторону спальни. — Оставайся у меня, а утром поговорим. Без алкогольных паров, которыми уже навсегда пропиталась эта комната.

Артур не стал спорить или спрашивать, присоединится ли Мерлин к нему в постели. Мерлин и сам не знал. На душе было еще паршивее, чем после того, как он выставил Артура вечером. Тогда он хотя бы был уверен, что поступает правильно, а теперь с ужасом осознавал, сколько боли причинил любимому человеку. Артур был прав: нужно было просто поговорить. Бесполезно пытаться угадать, что у другого на сердце и в мыслях — все равно не получится. 

В спальне погас свет. Мерлин осторожно подошел к двери и сел на пол, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание Артура. Вскоре тот уснул, — хоть здесь алкоголь пошел на пользу — а Мерлин поднялся на ноги и прошел в мастерскую. Чистый холст, новая палитра, перепачканная красками кисть — его собственная панацея от смешанных чувств. Очередной город родился под его рукой, на этот раз совсем другой, средневековый, а то и старше, с большой рыночной площадью, частыми пятнами людей у прилавков, вымощенной камнем дорогой, по которой ползли торговые обозы, и величественным белокаменным замком вдалеке. В этом городе Мерлин никогда не был в реальности, но часто гулял по нему во сне.

Солнечный луч узкой полосой пробился в окно и пощекотал щеку. Артур поморщился, попытался заслониться рукой, нехотя открыл глаза и резко сел, разом вспомнив все, что произошло прошлым вечером и ночью. Без особой надежды взглянул на место в кровати рядом с собой. Конечно, оно пустовало: Мерлин не хотел больше проводить с ним ночи.

Заснул Артур в костюме, разве что пиджак успел где-то снять, и сейчас рубашка и брюки выглядели плачевно: мятые, в пятнах грязи, до сих пор пахнущие пролитым на них брэнди. Артур извлек из шкафа запасные рубашку и костюм, которые оставил там после того, как однажды, совместными с Мерлином усилиями, оторвал пять пуговиц и умудрился порвать ширинку. Тогда Артур прижал Мерлина к стене в коридоре и взял прямо там, просто не смог дотерпеть до спальни. Они вели себя словно подростки на пике гормональной активности, это был их третий раз, когда они уже немного знали тела друг друга, но в то же время с восторгом открывали для себя что-то новое. Наверное, их отношения действительно сводились только к сексу, Мерлин был прав. Но в то же время Артур с удовольствием слушал Мерлина, когда тот болтал, растянувшись во весь рост на кровати или насаживаясь на его член. Мерлин любил поговорить обо всем, постоянно улыбался, смеялся. Робея, показывал свои картины, и те приводили Артура в восторг, в немое благоговение. Он хотел бы выкупить их все, но решил, что Мерлину это не понравится. Тот был слишком горд, к тому же не считал, что рисует что-то стоящее — а не писать картины он не мог, в творчестве был он сам. 

Умывшись и приведя себя в порядок, Артур прошел в гостиную, затем на кухню и, наконец, в мастерскую. Он успел испугаться, что Мерлин ушел, чтобы не видеть его утром, но тот был дома. Спал, привалившись к стене и каким-то чудом не падая с высокого табурета. Перед ним на холсте красовался новый город, старый город, который показался Артуру немного знакомым. Возможно, потому что в этой картине было больше Мерлина, чем во всех его предыдущих работах вместе взятых. 

— Эй, — Артур осторожно провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Мерлина. Отросшая за сутки щетина приятно кололась, а губы, которые случайно задел Артур, были мягкими — он так любил их целовать…

— М-м, — Мерлин пошевелился, потерял равновесие и полетел бы на пол, но Артур успел подхватить его.

— Несмотря ни на что, я предпочитаю видеть тебя живым и здоровым, — тепло сказал он, глядя в испуганные синие глаза.

Мерлин выпутался из его объятий, встал на ноги, потянулся, разминая затекшие мышцы, и уставился на часы, висящие над дверью.

— Ты опоздал на работу, — хрипло выдал он.

— Да? — Артур развернулся, не слишком доверяя часам Мерлина. Те показывали десять утра. Артур достал телефон, который подтвердил его катастрофическое опоздание и укоризненно сообщил о двадцати непринятых вызовах и десятке сообщений. Звук и вибрацию Артур отключил еще вчера, чтобы никто не мешал ему напиваться. — Черт!

Мерлин криво улыбнулся.

— Вот ты и разбудил меня утром, как я и мечтал, — грустно сказал он.

— Тогда с тебя завтрак, а я должен позвонить, извини.

Артур вышел из мастерской, на ходу набирая номер Гвейна. Мерлин проводил его недоверчивым взглядом, словно ожидал, что он немедленно сорвется с места и умчится прочь. Но нет, не сегодня. У него есть куда более важные дела, чем работа.

— Артур! — вопль Гвейна едва не оглушил. — Где ты? Что случилось?

Гвейн слишком хорошо знал Артура, чтобы начать волноваться уже после того, как опоздание в редакцию составило больше десяти минут. А уж когда Артур не ответил на звонки и сообщения…

— Все в порядке. Я… у Мерлина.

— Оу, твой мальчик тебя совсем затрахал? — Гвейн хохотнул — не в его правилах было долго переживать. Он был человеком действия, и не объявись Артур в течение часа, отследил бы его по сигналу телефона и ворвался в квартиру Мерлина с битой наперевес. Со Скотланд-Ярдом он связываться не любил, а то бы вызвал и их. 

— Все не так просто, — возразил Артур, не желая вдаваться в подробности. — Но я буду к обеду. Отмени утренние встречи, хотя… лучше сходи на них сам, там ничего серьезного, справишься.

— Ты умеешь хвалить подчиненных, — расхохотался Гвейн, но быстро успокоился и добавил: — Помощь точно не нужна?

— Нет. 

Артур быстро просмотрел сообщения, историю вызовов. Оказывается, вчера, в то время как он сидел в баре, звонил отец. Артур смутно помнил, что умудрился ему наговорить, но именно после его звонка поставил телефон на беззвучный режим. А сегодня с ним пытались связаться Джордж и Моррис поочередно, несколько деловых партнеров и Моргана. Гвейн успокоит помощников и сестру, а партнеры подождут, им это даже полезно.

Мерлин возился на кухне, то ныряя в холодильник, то возвращаясь к турке с кофе, то подбегая к большой сковороде, в которой скворчали яйца. К ним он добавил овощи и остатки бекона — в общем, все, что смог найти в холодильнике. Артур одобрительно повел носом и уселся за стол. В животе тут же заурчало.

— Ты остаешься, — скорее констатировал, чем спросил Мерлин.

— Точно, — подтвердил Артур. — Даже если ты против.

— Да нет, выгонять не буду.

Артуру это показалось хорошим знаком. 

Позавтракали в молчании. Мерлин сосредоточенно жевал, старался смотреть в сторону или в окно, больше обычного ерзал на стуле. Артур спокойно поглощал свою порцию яичницы и чувствовал себя, как ни странно, довольно сносно. Похмелье почти не досаждало, — эмоции прошедшей ночи каким-то образом нейтрализовали алкоголь — а присутствие Мерлина действовало успокаивающе. Ничего непоправимого не случилось, но нужно будет постараться, чтобы заполучить свое счастье обратно. 

— И что теперь? — нервно выдохнул Мерлин, едва расправившись с завтраком.

— А что? Переместимся в гостиную, наведем там относительный порядок, найдем мои ключи от машины и бумажник, выкинем мой костюм, в котором я был вчера. А потом…

— Потом? 

Артур не мог понять, чего во взгляде Мерлина больше: отчаянной надежды, что Артур никуда не уйдет, или решимости все же разорвать их отношения.

— А потом я поеду на работу. А вечером вернусь, и мы поговорим. Так вышло, что важные разговоры мы ведем именно вечером.

— А нам есть, о чем говорить?

— О да! — Артур рассмеялся, но не решился накрыть лежащую на столе руку Мерлина своей. — Нам нужно обсудить, как будут складываться наши отношения. А они будут складываться, поверь мне.

— Ты такой отвратительно самоуверенный придурок! — скривился Мерлин.

— А ты свихнувшийся одиночка. 

— У меня есть друзья, много друзей!

— У тебя есть знакомые. С друзьями принято проводить время, а не изредка болтать по телефону. Уверен, несколько лет назад ты был душой компании, но потом… что произошло потом?

— Они женились, — пожал плечами Мерлин. — У них теперь семьи, даже у Уилла, а я безнадежно отстал от них. А новых друзей завести как-то не получилось.

— Так вот откуда твоя одержимость «настоящими отношениями», — передразнил его Артур. — Думаешь, семья, пара, любовь — это легко, приятно и забавно? Ха! Это отнимает чертовски много времени, нервов и часто по-настоящему больно. Но раз ты хочешь все это испытать, причем быстро, что ж…

— Да пошел ты! — выкрикнул Мерлин, вскакивая с места и стискивая кулаки. Кисти рук и пальцы были испачканы в краске, как обычно. Однажды Артур затащил Мерлина в пенную ванну и долго оттирал с его кожи разноцветные пятна. Это оказалось непросто, но Мерлину понравилось. Его руки были особой ценностью, — они создавали целые миры — и меньше всего Артур хотел бы их повредить. Поэтому он, изловчившись, взял Мерлина в захват, крепко зафиксировав его явно чешущиеся до драки кулаки.

— Терпи, — шепнул он Мерлину на ухо. — Я собираюсь бороться за тебя.

— Что? — тот извернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и тут же зашипел от боли в вывернутом плече. — С кем?

— С тобой. И с собой, наверное.

— Какой ты умный! Для осла удивительно!

— Мерлин!

Артур отпустил его и рассмеялся. Нет, он понятия не имел, что будет делать, но уверен был только в одном — никуда он Мерлина не отпустит.

Первую часть нехитрого плана удалось осуществить довольно быстро. Гостиная не требовала генеральной уборки, а ключи и бумажник Артура обнаружились в кармане пиджака, небрежно скинутого вчера у порога. Мерлин быстро собрал мусор с пола, вытер стол и привел в порядок диван. Артур ограничился поисками своего имущества, а затем устроился в кресле и с удовольствием уставился на Мерлина. Тот как раз наклонялся за бумажками, раскиданными по полу, — кажется, вчера Артур уронил пепельницу, служившую некурящему Мерлину обыкновенной мусоркой. Мерлин, конечно, заметил, но виду не подал, напротив, попытался изобразить полное безразличие. Получилось у него плохо.

Расправившись с мусором, Мерлин сел на край дивана и задумчиво уставился перед собой. Ему явно было неловко, он не знал, о чем еще можно поговорить и стоит ли вообще это делать. Артур же впервые в жизни ощутил, что ему неуютно с Мерлином. И не после попытки разрыва или последующих пьяных откровений, а перед лицом безжалостной правды: они слишком разные, чтобы быть вместе. Артур привык врать окружающим о своей ориентации, скрывать ее от отца и сестры, пускать пыль в глаза деловым партнерам, играя свою давно вызубренную наизусть роль. Мерлин же пытался обмануть самого себя, когда сначала поверил, что сможет со всем справиться один, без друзей, а потом — что хочет стать таким же, как они, и поторопил события. У Мерлина были его города и одиночество — когда он рисовал, то никого не хотел видеть, а рисовал он часто. У Артура была его работа и огромный круг общения, ни минуты свободного времени и редкие ночи, которые он мог посвятить самому себе. Они оба бежали от реальности, избрав разные пути, но в конечном итоге пришли к одному результату — в настоящих чувствах, в любовных отношениях они не понимали ровным счетом ничего.

Не в силах больше выдерживать гнетущую атмосферу, Артур трусливо сбежал в офис. Кажется, Мерлин не слишком верил, что увидит его вновь. От взгляда, который тот бросил ему вслед, у Артура сжалось сердце. Именно так прощаются навсегда.

Путь до работы занял полчаса, от машины до кабинета — пять минут, и этого оказалось катастрофически мало, чтобы взять себя в руки. Проходя мимо своих помощников, Артур подчеркнуто смотрел только перед собой. Кто бы мог подумать! Человек, появившийся на обложке журнала «Форбс», боится осуждения собственных подчиненных! 

— Сэр? — Едва Артур разместился за столом и включил компьютер, как в кабинет заглянул Джордж. 

— Что? — Артур вздохнул и жестом пригласил его войти.

Джордж перестал напоминать натянутую струну, немного расслабился и торопливо закрыл за собой дверь.

— Сэр, — повторил он, — вам звонили из «Мерсии», мистер Баярд грозится разорвать контракт, если вы не встретитесь с ним сегодня. 

— Меньше всего я хочу думать сейчас о Баярде, — отмахнулся Артур. — Еще?

— Мисс Пендрагон попросила оформить ее в штат.

— А вот это прекрасная новость! Наконец-то Моргана правильно расставила приоритеты. Что-то еще, Джордж?

— У меня есть личная просьба, насчет отп…

— Прошу, не сейчас! — Личного Артуру за последние сутки хватило с избытком. — Можешь идти.

Джордж с вышколенным профессионально-бесстрастным выражением лица удалился. Как при этом он умудрялся выражать осуждение, Артур так и не понял, зато его мнение «услышал» слишком хорошо. Артур мог не продлевать контракт с «Мерсией», уволить всех и каждого в редакции, даже Гвейна, но Джорджа бы выгнать не решился. Оставалось надеяться, что тот не надумает уйти сам. О его занудстве в редакции ходили легенды, Моррис иногда выл в голос, но именно это делало Джорджа идеальным помощником, в работе ему не было равных.

Не успел Артур зайти в электронную почту, как дверь снова распахнулась, и в кабинет вихрем ворвался Гвейн.

— Это не мое дело, и я совершенно не хочу знать, чем вы там с твоим мальчиком занимаетесь наедине, но у тебя что-то случилось. И я как друг обязан убедиться, что ты еще жив и все такое.

Гвейн одним движением взъерошил волосы, затем тряхнул головой, и его прическа вновь стала идеальной. Сколько он потратил денег на такой эффект, Артур даже предположить боялся, но волосы были его особой гордостью.

— Жив, и все гораздо лучше, чем могло бы быть.

— Не верю. Мне звонил твой отец. Спросил, что на тебя нашло и почему ты послал его… — Артур напрягся, — спать вчера вечером. Язык у тебя заплетался, но он смог понять, что ты винишь его в том, что ты такой придурок, а Мерлин идиот. — Гвейн расхохотался. — В самом деле, Артур, только ты, надравшись в хлам, можешь послать своего отца так вежливо. Кстати, он интересовался, кто такой Мерлин. Я ответил, что это твой кот.

— Спасибо, — Артур сжал его руку в знак благодарности. Не следует отцу интересоваться Мерлином, пока Артур сам не решит, на что готов ради него.

— Так вы с Мерлином?..

— Мы поговорили и выяснили, что все не так прекрасно, как мне казалось вчера.

— Но вы не?..

— Мы не расстались. Не совсем, как я надеюсь.

— Это хорошо, — мягко сказал Гвейн. — Мерлин пробудил что-то в тебе, и ты хоть на человека стал похож. Ты жить начал, Артур, наконец-то распробовал этот мир на вкус.

— Он оказался не так уж плох.

— Точно. 

— Но это была эйфория от новых отношений, страсть, если хочешь.

— О да! — Гвейн мечтательно закатил глаза. — Вот поэтому я предпочитаю не встречаться с девушками дольше двух недель.

— Такими темпами в Лондоне закончатся девушки, — предостерег его Артур и вдруг расхохотался. — Но успеют приехать новые. Может, ты и прав, Гвейн, может, не стоит привязываться к людям. И мне следовало бросить Мерлина еще месяц назад, как только я понял, что способен скучать по нему несколько дней подряд…

— Но ни одна девушка и не занимала мои мысли дольше двух недель. Я терял интерес или появлялась новая, и я переключался на нее. А ты… — Гвейн вдруг растерял всю свою веселость и серьезно посмотрел на Артура. — Ты влюблен, Артур.

— Я не люблю Мерлина, — вяло возразил Артур. — Просто он мне нужен. Пока. На данном этапе жизни он мне нужен. Он мой комфорт, если это можно так назвать, моя роскошь.

— Хорошо, тогда скажи, что такое, по-твоему, любовь?

— Это… — Артур замялся. Совсем недавно он знал, что любовь — это то, чего он никогда не испытывал. На примере сыновней или братской любви сложно предположить, что представляет собой любовь романтическая. Артур думал, что это эйфория, романтика, беспрерывный секс и долгие разговоры; это восхищение человеком рядом, его красотой; это высокие идеалы, светлый образ возлюбленного; это свидания, подарки, зависимость; это вся розовая чушь, о которой пишут в женских журналах, которые когда-то раскидывала по квартире его сестра. Но все оказалось проще. Любовь Артура — это нарисованные города, грязные от краски руки, солнечные улыбки и громкие стоны во время секса. Это Мерлин.

— Черт! — Артур обхватил голову руками. — Я жалок, да?

— Ну вот, ты сам все понял. А с меня хватит девчачьих разговоров! — Гвейн поднял руки в защитном жесте. — Пришлю сюда Моргану. Изольешь душу ей, она будет рада.

— И получит в свои цепкие ручки идеальное оружие против меня. 

Гвейн усмехнулся и скрылся за дверью. Строго говоря, Моргана была их временным фотографом, иногда — моделью, на самом же деле она вмешивалась во все дела журнала, но Артур успел к этому привыкнуть. И смириться. Впрочем, в последнее время Моргана успокоилась и все больше времени проводила с дизайнерами, придумывала новые модели женской одежды. А теперь даже попросилась в штат.

Настроение уверенно поднялось до отметки «Хорошо». Разговор с Гвейном разогнал туман и в голове, и на сердце, и Артур мог серьезно взяться за работу. 

— Джордж, — обратился он помощнику по громкой связи, — свяжи меня с «Мерсией», посмотрим, что можно сделать…

Крупная капля собралась на ветке, набухая все больше и больше, зависла на мгновение, а затем сорвалась вниз. Только что прошел короткий, но сильный ливень, и одежда Мерлина окрасилась редкими мокрыми пятнами. Он переждал непогоду в уютном кафе. Не стал садиться за столик и что-нибудь заказывать, просто стоял возле двери и смотрел на дождь. А сейчас и вовсе выглянуло яркое слепящее солнце и над городом раскинулась радуга. Воздух посвежел и словно стал вкуснее — Мерлин дышал полной грудью и все никак не мог насытиться.

Он отправился в парк сразу после ухода Артура. Стены его собственной глубоко любимой квартиры вдруг стали давить, а мольберт с очертаниями еще не рожденного города Мерлин едва не выкинул в окно. Поэтому, схватив куртку с вешалки, он поспешно сбежал из дома.

В парке пахло свежестью и разливался аромат цветущих нарциссов. Мерлин зашагал быстрее, перепрыгивая через лужи и с удовольствием чувствуя, как радуется тело быстрой ходьбе, как в голове не остается ни одной мысли, а сердце бьется так, словно не лежал на нем сейчас огромный булыжник. Мерлин бы раскинул руки и побежал, но на дорожках гуляли мамочки с колясками, а пугать их или, тем более, рисковать сбить с ног он не хотел.

— Эй! — окликнул его вдруг звонкий голос. — Мерлин!

Мерлин резко затормозил, огляделся и с удивлением узнал в одной из мамочек Фрею. 

— Привет! — радостно улыбнулся он. — Как же давно я тебя не видел!

— А с Гилли ты вообще не знаком, — Фрея кивнула в сторону коляски. — В последний раз, когда ты у нас был, он гулял с няней.

Мерлин с любопытством взглянул на ребенка. На Гилли красовался кружевной чепчик голубого — как и положено — цвета. Большие карие глазища смотрели на Мерлина серьезно, даже хмуро, но ребенок не собирался плакать, просто изучал незнакомца, на которого мама переключила все свое внимание. 

— Он… симпатичный, — выдавил из себя Мерлин, не зная, что еще можно сказать.

— Он замечательный! — улыбнулась Фрея. — Хотя и бузит немного, плачет, показывает характер. Знаешь, он немного похож на тебя.

Мерлин нервно рассмеялся, представив реакцию Уилла на это заявление. Тот до сих пор был уверен, что у Мерлина и Фреи когда-то был роман. Мерлин устал доказывать ему обратное, а Фрея только смеялась, чем еще больше выводила мужа из себя. 

— Наверное, это потому, что мы много о тебе говорим, переживаем за тебя, а Гилли невольно старается нам угодить, — строго продолжила Фрея, и Мерлин выдохнул. 

— Прости, я исправлюсь! — он приобнял ее за плечи и поцеловал в щеку.

— Хорошо. Тогда ждем тебя завтра, идет?

— М-м, не уверен. — Мерлин вздохнул, говорить правду не хотелось. — В ближайшие дни я собирался... э-э-э… рисовать.

Фрея нахмурилась совсем как ее сын: они оба не поверили его неумелому вранью.

— Хорошо, хорошо! — Мерлин помотал головой и нервно улыбнулся. — Я немного… повздорил со своим парнем.

— Уилл говорил, что ты собирался его бросить.

— Я и бросил, но он со мной не согласился. Обозвал идиотом и сказал, что мне следовало сначала поговорить с ним, а не надумывать себе бог весть что. Он напился и вывалил на меня все это, сказал, что хочет быть со мной, на самом деле хочет. 

— О-о, — Фрея, казалось, даже дыхание затаила. Все ее друзья как-то быстро остепенились, и ей не доставало рассказов о чужих романах. — И ты ему веришь?

— Не знаю, — не сразу ответил Мерлин. — Он… возможно, он действительно привязался ко мне, но только потому, что ему так удобно. Понимаешь, он боится огласки и не может открыто встречаться с парнями, а от девушек, которые пачками на него вешаются, его уже тошнит. Подозреваю, если станет известно, что Артур гей, то на нем повиснут еще и парни, которые пока осторожничают. А у него в редакции таких больше сотни, наверное! — Мерлин поморщился, представив всю эту ораву одинаково потрясающих моделей обоих полов, увивающихся вокруг Артура. — Да и отец его убьет. А я не из мира моды, и со мной ему спокойно. 

— Неужели ты думаешь, что он не сможет найти второго такого идиота, с которым будет удобно и спокойно? — спросила Фрея, чуть покачивая коляску. Гилли, как ни старался таращиться на Мерлина, потихоньку засыпал.

— Это не так просто, как тебе кажется. Любой другой идиот давно бы сдал информацию о нем желтой прессе и здорово бы подзаработал на этом.

— Слушай, так кто такой этот твой Артур, если на сплетнях о нем можно хорошо подзаработать?

Мерлин криво усмехнулся.

— Сейчас! — Он бегом рванул к лотку с прессой, и попросил у них февральский номер журнала «Форбс», на обложке которого как раз красовался Артур.

— Вот! — он сунул журнал под нос Фреи и потряс так, что Артура на фото точно затошнило бы, будь он живой.

— Стой! — Фрея схватил Мерлина за руку и наконец смогла разглядеть обложку. — Твой парень журналист? — с сомнением спросила она. 

— Нет, мой парень, который на самом деле вовсе не мой парень, а так, легкомысленная интрижка, смотрит прямо на тебя.

— Артур Пендрагон? — воскликнула Фрея так громко, что Гилли заворочался и захныкал. — Главный редактор «Экскалибура»? Самый завидный жених Англии после принца Гарри? И ты умудрился его бросить? Любой другой бы пылинки с него сдувал и стелился красной ковровой дорожкой под его ногами!

— А я — особенный, он сам так сказал. Особенный идиот.

Именно так Артур обозвал его, когда Мерлин два дня не отвечал на его звонки, потому что номер, высвечивающийся на экране мобильного, был ему незнаком. 

— Вот уж точно! Мерлин, таких парней не бросают!

— О, Фрея! Уилл прочитал бы тебе целую лекцию о том, что богачи ничем не отличаются от нас с тобой и что возня вокруг их персон — самое глупое, что он когда-либо видел. И заставил бы меня бросить Артура еще раньше.

— Ты поэтому не рассказал Уиллу об Артуре?

— Отчасти. Я все ждал, когда Артур сообщит, что больше не придет, что наигрался, но он…

— Ты ему нравишься, — улыбнулась Фрея. — Не можешь не нравиться просто потому, что ты замечательный. Даже я немного влюбилась в твои улыбки и готовность помогать людям. И в твои картины. Артур видел их?

— Сказал, что в восторге от моих городов — я не слишком ему поверил.

— Ну конечно! Ему все вокруг твердят, что его картины гениальны, а он скромничает и бормочет всякую чушь!

— Тогда почему их не покупают?

— Потому что ты не раскручен. Слушай! — Фрея вдруг резко остановилась и едва не столкнулась с другой молодой мамочкой. — Ты его бросай, если хочешь, но сначала пусть он сделает рекламу твоим картинам! Для него это наверняка небольшая плата за приятно проведенные ночи. А?

— Нет, — резко возразил Мерлин. — Я ничего у него не буду просить и не приму никаких подачек. Я не шлюха, Фрея, я с ним потому, что он мне действительно нравится.

— Так ты влюбился?

— Немного. Иначе никогда не пустил бы его в свою постель.

— Ты любишь его.

— Нет, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Точно нет. Но это могло бы случиться в самое ближайшее время.

— А теперь?

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Мерлин. — Он обещал что-то поменять в наших отношениях, но…

— Ты его все-таки любишь, — тихо рассмеялась Фрея, — просто сам не хочешь это признавать. 

Больше они об Артуре не говорили. Фрея болтала об их общих знакомых, с восторгом рассказывала о первых успехах Гилли. За разговорами они дошли до выхода из парка и попрощались. Фрея поспешила кормить сына, а Мерлин неторопливо зашагал по улице, с энтузиазмом крутя головой по сторонам. Город, даже родной, не раз исхоженный, завораживал своей красотой, и Мерлин наконец смог искренне улыбнуться безоблачному небу и почувствовать себя в порядке.

Артур пришел вечером. Гораздо раньше, чем обычно, Мерлин даже не успел накрутить себя перед встречей.

— Одевайся! — с порога скомандовал Артур. Сам он успел сменить обычный деловой костюм на джинсы, легкую дизайнерскую рубашку и кожаную куртку. Мерлин никогда его таким не видел, при нем Артур неизменно пребывал в двух видах: в дорогущем деловом костюме или голым.

Мерлин от неожиданности отступил вглубь квартиры и не отмер до тех пор, пока Артур во всем своем сногсшибательном великолепии не прошел к его шкафу и не выудил оттуда узкие джинсы и футболку, которую приволок ему с работы.

— Давай, я предпочитаю раздевать тебя, — ухмыльнулся Артур и швырнул в Мерлина одежду. 

Мерлин сглотнул, но все же выпутался из домашней одежды. С трудом попал ногой в штанину джинсов и едва не надел футболку задом наперед, но все же справился и даже сумел взять себя в руки.

— Что ты задумал? — спросил он, зашнуровывая кроссовки.

— Проветриться, прогуляться.

— Я сегодня уже гулял.

— С кем? 

Артур напрягся, совершенно точно напрягся, и Мерлин расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— С Фреей, встретил ее в парке.

Артур непонимающе нахмурился.

— Боже, мы спим вместе уже два месяца — достаточный срок, чтобы хотя бы узнать имена друзей друг друга. 

— Если бы ты захотел, то давно рассказал об этой Фрее и прочей армии своих друзей.

— А ты бы стал слушать? Знаешь, я упоминал их имена несколько раз. А ты не рассказывал мне ничего.

— И поэтому ты предпочел верить тому, что пишет обо мне желтая пресса? Мерлин! — Артур вздохнул и открыл перед ним дверь. — Давай начнем все сначала. Вообще все. Сейчас я хочу провести с тобой время в кафе. И да, это свидание, самое настоящее, наше первое свидание. Шевелись! — Артур подтолкнул его к лестнице, и Мерлин едва не пересчитал ступеньки собственным носом, но все же сумел удержаться на ногах. 

Во дворе их ждал черный «БМВ», блестящий и без скромности говорящий о капитале своего владельца. Мерлин с некоторым трепетом забрался в салон, в котором еще немного пахло кожей и было так чисто, что не оставалось сомнений: Артур купил эту машину совсем недавно.

— Нравится? — просиял Артур, заметив реакцию Мерлина.

— Ага, — не стал отрицать тот.

— Одно слово, и она твоя.

— Я не шлюха, которая ждет от тебя денег и бриллиантов, — вздохнул Мерлин на удивление спокойно. В глубине души он был уверен, что из их свидания ничего не выйдет, и из отношений — тоже.

— Я в курсе, — ухмыльнулся Артур. — Но за все время, что мы встречаемся, я не сделал тебе ни одного подарка.

— А одежда? Ты успел до отказа набить мой шкаф.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся Артур. — Если бы я работал на шоколадной фабрике, ты бы уже плохо пролазил в дверь.

Он свернул на маленькую незнакомую Мерлину уютную улочку, где стены домов было не разглядеть из-за изрядно разросшегося плюща, а на балконах красовались горшки с цветами. Удивительно, что относительно недалеко от его, Мерлина, дома пряталось такое чудесное место.

Остановившись в конце улицы, Артур выбежал из машины и поспешил открыть перед Мерлином дверь. Хорошо хоть руку не подал.

Мерлин закатил глаза и выбрался из машины, изрядно приложившись макушкой о низкий потолок.

— Неуклюжий болван, — констатировал Артур. — Не хочешь, не будет тебе никакой машины. Или лучше — она будет дожидаться тебя у дома, и твоя вина, если эта красавица превратится в груду ржавого металла и грязного пластика.

— Заткнись! — Мерлин вперед него вошел в неприметную дверь без вывески, за которой оказалось уютное, утопающее в зелени кафе. Поодаль виднелся выход на веранду, и Мерлин решительно направился туда: вечер выдался теплый, и было бы преступлением сидеть в помещении, когда есть место на улице.

— Добрый вечер, мистер… — послышался голос хостес.

— Джонс. Артур Джонс. Я заказывал столик на двоих.

— Конечно. Мэри проводит вас. 

К радости Мерлина столик оказался на веранде. Артур заметно расслабился, когда Мерлин молча уселся на свое место и принял из рук симпатичной официантки меню. 

— А я уж думал, что ты закатишь скандал и разнесешь это милое местечко в щепки, — улыбнулся Артур, когда официантка отошла.

— Я не капризная девица, Артур, и умею держать себя в руках. Мы знакомы с тобой два месяца, но все это время ты будто общался не со мной.

— А может быть, мне просто нравится тебя дразнить?

— Оу! Конечно, это все объясняет.

— Точно.

Мерлин уткнулся сердитым взглядом в меню, Артур же молча смотрел на него, словно решил хорошенько запомнить. Мерлин старался не поднимать глаз, но макушкой чувствовал волны самодовольства, исходящие от Артура. Надулся, как индюк! Думает, что ужина в кафе вполне достаточно для хорошего свидания. А вот нет, нужно что-то гораздо большее, чего между ними никогда не было.

Мерлин заказал медальоны из дикой оленины с клюквенным соусом и овощной салат; Артур, недолго думая, попросил те же блюда. Мерлин вздохнул и попытался отвлечься на это чудесное кафе и аромат цветов, витающий на веранде.

— Что? — спросил Артур, наконец заметив явно неважное настроение Мерлина.

— Да так… 

— Мерлин! Скажи мне, что тебя расстраивает. Помнишь, о чем я тебя просил? Не молчи и не пытайся думать за меня, а говори прямо. Поверь, я переживу любую правду, даже если она заключается в том, что у меня плохо пахнет изо рта.

— Что? — Мерлин даже рассмеялся от неожиданности. — Нет, с дыханием у тебя все в порядке. Но… Ты когда в последний раз был на свидании, Артур?

— М-м… Год назад? Два? Я ужинаю с деловыми партнерами, терплю семейные обеды, иногда хожу в бары, где и цепляю любовников или любовниц — зависит оттого, ошиваются ли поблизости папарацци. Бывает, под особо паршивое настроение, завожу шашни с моделями. С тобой я познакомился в ресторане, и это исключение из моих правил.

— То есть ты понятия не имеешь, что такое свидание, — улыбнулся Мерлин. 

— Эй! Я ходил на свидания, когда учился в Кембридже. 

— На кого ты учился? На дизайнера?

Артур фыркнул.

— По настоянию отца я дипломированный юрист. Но мне не слишком нравится эта профессия.

— А то, чем ты занимаешься сейчас, нравится?

— Конечно. Ты и сам должен знать, я много раз говорил…

— Ага. Жаловался на помощников, на дизайнеров, моделей, редакторов и журналистов, — Мерлин закатил глаза. — Я даже удивился, как твой «Экскалибур» до сих пор на плаву держится.

— На плаву?! Да мы лучший модный журнал Англии!

От возмущения Артур слегка покраснел, и Мерлин развеселился еще больше. Пожалуй, поддразнивания действительно сработали, только вначале развлекался Артур, а теперь пришла его очередь. Да и в такой манере общения можно было выведать немало подробностей и понять образ мыслей Артура. 

Принесли еду, и пришлось на время замолчать. Мясо оказалось божественным, и Мерлин твердо пообещал себе хотя бы иногда заглядывать в это кафе.

— Если хочешь убедиться, что мой журнал лучший, я на несколько дней устрою тебя своим помощником. Моррис давно просил небольшой отпуск, чтобы съездить к родителям в деревню, так что дам ему три дня, начиная со среды, а ты займешь его место. — Артур сделал большой глоток пива и одобрительно провел пальцем по запотевшему стеклу.

Мерлин едва не подавился своим салатом. 

— Чт-то? — закашлявшись, выдавил из себя он. — Ты решил сделать из меня мальчика на побегушках?

— Мой помощник — весьма ответственная должность. При случае спроси Джорджа — он просветит тебя, насколько важно быть грамотным секретарем.

— Секретарем! — возмутился Мерлин.

— Помощником. Ты прав, секретарь несколько недотягивает до уровня Джорджа и, надеюсь, когда-нибудь — Морриса.

— Но…

— Мерлин… — Артур отложил вилку и нож, подался вперед, глядя прямо в глаза. Мерлин вздохнул и проглотил рвущиеся с языка возражения. — Позволь мне лучше узнать тебя. Ужины, рестораны, бары, даже клубы — это, конечно, здорово, но я не думаю, что такие встречи позволят нам по-настоящему сблизиться. Наверное, мы с самого начала пошли неверным путем — начали трахаться как кролики едва ли не прежде, чем узнали имена друг друга. Это тоже неплохо, даже великолепно, но ты хочешь иного. И я хочу. Я много работаю, и мне нравится моя работа — это важная часть моей жизни — и я хочу, чтобы ты узнал ее. Я ведь столько раз видел, как ты рисуешь, я знаю тебя с этой стороны, а теперь хочу, чтобы ты так же увидел меня за делом всей моей жизни.

Артур откинулся на спинку стула и сложил руки на груди. У Мерлина язык не повернулся бы отшить его в тот момент. Потому он кивнул. А потом сказал:  
— Но если ты хотя бы попытаешься сделать меня еще и моделью…

Артур удивленно моргнул, а затем расхохотался, запрокинув голову.

— Знаешь, а у тебя могло бы получиться, есть в тебе что-то такое…

— Хватит! Я не вешалка, и пусть только что согласился таскать тебе кофе и уворачиваться от дырокола, но… Я не вешалка!

— А по параметрам — вполне. У тебя замечательная фигура.

— Артур!

— Можешь мне не верить, но я много раз видел тебя голым. Даже не так — обнаженным. У меня до сих пор перед глазами стоит картина, когда ты выбрался из постели сразу после секса и, даже не подумав одеться, ринулся в мастерскую — рисовать. Сидел, чуть сгорбившись, на высоком табурете и сосредоточенно водил кистью по холсту. Тогда у тебя вышла одна из самых откровенных картин, я и не знал, что города можно писать столь эротично. Ты провел за мольбертом всю ночь, а я сидел рядом и смотрел… Потом утопил себя в кофе и все же заснул на работе, но оно того стоило!

Мерлин не нашелся с ответом и покраснел. Он чувствовал, что запылали не только щеки, но и шея, и уши, до самых кончиков, особенно — уши. Артур удовлетворенно заулыбался. Пожалуй, такого Мерлин не чувствовал еще никогда. Ему делали комплименты, даже Артур как-то бормотал, что он потрясающий (вместо обычного: «потрясающий идиот»), но никогда слова не заставляли сердце так заполошно биться. 

Остаток ужина прошел за пустой болтовней: все самое важное уже было сказано. Мерлин наслаждался едой, десертом, чаем, а после — неспешной прогулкой по городу. Он болтал и смеялся — Артур не возражал и слушал. 

До дома они добрались только к полуночи, и Артур, к немалому удивлению Мерлина, решил не оставаться.

— Я очень хочу забраться с тобой в постель и трахаться до утра, но мы это уже пробовали.

— И нам понравилось. Я не согласен на отношения без секса!

— Будет тебе секс, но не сегодня, — Артур тихо рассмеялся. — Да ты и сам знаешь, что так правильнее.

— Наверное.

В отместку Мерлин захлопнул дверь прямо перед Артуровым носом. Этот длинный-длинный день подошел к концу. Не нужно ничего решать сейчас, утром будет виднее, когда улыбки и комплименты Артура уже не будут действовать на него так сильно.

Пожалуй, со степенью удивления Джорджа могла сравниться только радость Морриса. Издав оглушительный вопль, тот умчался прочь, забыв прихватить пиджак со спинки кресла. А Джордж даже не проводил его взглядом, на несколько мгновений потеряв свой хваленый самоконтроль и ошарашенно уставившись на Артура.

— Когда-то ты работал без него и ничего, справлялся, — хмыкнул Артур.

— Мистер Пендрагон, я уже полгода прошу у вас несколько дней отпуска, — с явной обидой в голосе воскликнул Джордж. — Я написал вам четыре заявления, но ни одно — ни одно! — не было одобрено вами. А Моррис просто сболтнул однажды, что хочет съездить к родителям. Я не считаю себя вправе что-то у вас требовать, но, мистер Пендрагон, я уже полгода не могу устроить собственную свадьбу!

— Оу, — Артур не нашелся с ответом на крик души Джорджа и поспешно ретировался к двери в кабинет. — Ты просто незаменим, Джордж, но я обещаю дать тебе целых три недели отдыха, если ты поможешь мне в одном деле. На место Морриса на три дня я хочу кое-кого взять. Его не нужно глубоко погружать в работу, просто рассказать основы и показать, как у нас тут все устроено. Ну и пусть носит мне кофе и ланч. Еще его будет забирать Гвейн — он покажет Мерлину, как работают дизайнеры и проследит, чтобы его там не убили ненароком, особенно, если тот наткнется на Моргану, ну а дальше посмотрим, возможно, ему будет интересно посмотреть, как готовятся к печати выпуски или как работают модели.

— Мистер Пендрагон, один вопрос. — Джордж, кажется, немного успокоился, по крайней мере, вновь нацепил маску идеального помощника. — А кто такой этот Мерлин?

— Художник, — сказал чистую правду Артур. — Самый лучший из всех, кого я знаю. И твоя головная боль на три дня, ну и моя, если уж на то пошло. А пока позвони Моррису и скажи, что я отпустил его со следующей среды, до которой еще пять дней. Пусть возвращается, счастливчик. И, пока он будет на месте, объясни все хорошенько еще раз, прогони по списку наших особых партнеров — в общем, сделай все, чтобы он смог заменить тебя на целых три недели и чтобы к концу этого срока я не свихнулся от его некомпетентности.

— Конечно, мистер Пендрагон, — позволил себе улыбнуться Джордж и взялся за телефон.

— Да… и ты женишься, Джордж? Вот уж не думал, что ты…

— Я такой же человек, как и все в этом городе. А моя невеста святая, раз ждет полгода и все еще не намерена от меня уйти.

«Ты в разы зануднее, чем все в этом городе, — подумал Артур, — а твоя невеста и впрямь святая»

— А как зовут твою невесту?

— Гвиневра… Гвен. Я обязательно пришлю вам приглашение на свадьбу.

Артур благодарно кивнул и, стараясь сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица, скрылся в своем кабинете и лишь там сдавлено рассмеялся.

Моррис вернулся через полчаса, и от него едва уловимо несло спиртным. Артур послал его к Перси — трезветь до состояния стеклышка. Перси, на вид больше похожий на вышибалу, обладал удивительной способностью приводить в чувства людей; помимо этого он был талантливым журналистом в области моды, обожал показы и давал стоящие предложения касательно новых моделей мужской одежды. В женской он совершенно не разбирался. В ней спецом была Моргана и, хоть притворялась простым фотографом, на деле притаскивала эскизы, от которых приходил в восторг даже Гвейн. У Артура сложилась странная команда, но результат превосходил его самые смелые ожидания, и недавно «Экскалибур» начал разрабатывать свою линию одежды. Журнал рос, развивался, взрослел вместе с самим Артуром, и обложка «Форбс» стала важным, но далеко не самым выдающимся достижением.

Пожалуй, Артур еще никогда так не спешил смыться с работы, как в эти пять дней. Конечно, он все равно сидел в офисе дольше большинства своих подчиненных, но уже не задерживался до десяти или одиннадцати вечера, как раньше. Просто потому, что теперь ему было куда торопиться. Хоть и не в саму уютную, пропахшую красками квартирку, где можно спрятаться от всего мира, забраться в постель и не вылезать до утра, но к знакомому дому, откуда пятнадцатью минутами спустя немного нерешительно выйдет Мерлин. Оглянется по сторонам, заметит машину Артура и неторопливо зашагает к ней. И пусть он будет брести с видом обреченного на казнь, Артур все равно обрадуется. Он не привык пасовать перед трудностями, а завоевать Мерлина вновь, точнее, завоевать его по-настоящему — задача не из простых. Постепенно узнать его лучше, проникаясь радостями и проблемами, запомнить имена его друзей — для начала. А что до Мерлина… если бы он на самом деле захотел уйти, то вряд ли его остановили бы один пьяный ночной визит и самоуверенные заверения Артура, что тот никуда его не отпустит.

Пять дней Артур пытался приобщить Мерлина к светской жизни: водил в рестораны, бары, затащил в ночной клуб, а однажды, смывшись с работы пораньше, отвез в конно-спортивный клуб, где Мерлин — конечно же! — едва не свалился с лошади. Артур заставил его залезть на своего коня, а сам сел сзади и, крепко прижимая его к себе, сделал круг по стадиону. Затем Мерлин кормил лошадь в стойле, гладил жеребенка и даже выслушал нудную лекцию инструктора об уходе за лошадьми.

Артур не просил ничего большего, не навязывался на ночь и целомудренно целовал на прощание — Мерлин громко фыркал и просил Артура бросить свои штучки, подняться в квартиру и трахнуть его наконец. Но Артур был непреклонен. Во-первых, это была маленькая месть Мерлину за попытку расставания, а во-вторых… Привыкший не размениваться на церемонии, получавший все и сразу, даже в старшей школе уламывавший девчонок на секс парой правильных слов, Артур открыл в себе романтика. Все эти расшаркивания, которые он презирал раньше, теперь казались ему довольно занятным времяпрепровождением. Артуру нравилось, как реагировал Мерлин на его знаки внимания, как дулся и ничего не понимал, как выпускал иглы, стоило лишь немного оступиться… Это было похоже на шахматную партию, из которой Артур намеревался выйти победителем. 

Поэтому в половину восьмого утра в среду, прихватив сонного Мерлина, он в замечательном настроении отправился на работу. Конечно, Артур подозревал, что без одного помощника ему будет туго, да еще Джордж будет отвлекаться на Мерлина, но перспектива созерцания своего незадачливого любовника весь день рядом перевешивала все. 

Загнав машину на парковочное место, Артур заглушил двигатель и повернулся к мирно спящему на соседнем сидении Мерлину. Осторожно коснулся его щеки, губ, пощекотал за ухом, не удержался, подался вперед и поцеловал. Мерлин начал отвечать прежде, чем открыл глаза и осознал, где находится.

— Ооох, — простонал он. — А я надеялся, что мне все это приснилось.

— Я приснился? — уточнил Артур.

— Твои садистские наклонности, — Мерлин отчаянно зевнул и по-детски потер кулаками глаза. — Ненавижу рано вставать!

— Еще бы. Опять всю ночь работал?

Мерлин промолчал, но Артур и так знал это по следам розовой краски на его пальцах и щеке. Наверное, стоило уступить и остаться у Мерлина на ночь, так его хотя бы можно было затащить в постель в положенное время. 

Артур выбрался из машины и повел Мерлина к лифту. На двадцать первом этаже их встретила огромная стального цвета надпись: «Экскалибур». Артур кивнул охраннику и жестом указал застывшему Мерлину направление. Артур давно привык к ярким коридорам, в которых преобладали алый и золотой цвета на белом фоне. С самого начала он решил, что обстановка редакции должна впечатлять, а потому отказался от безликого пластика дверей и скучной светодиодной подсветки. Теперь на стенах красовались светильники, больше похожие на старинные канделябры, а тканевая драпировка стен создавала уют, какой нечасто увидишь в офисе.

— Здорово! — присвистнул Мерлин, вертя головой по сторонам. Он, как художник, должен был оценить. — Даже не буду спрашивать, сколько все это стоит.

— Я и сам едва не поседел, когда подогнал итоговую сумму по чекам, — усмехнулся Артур.

—Ты просто расточительный болван.

— Я заработал каждый цент из вложенных сюда.

Мерлин лукаво улыбнулся:  
— А в прессе пишут, что это твой отец…

— Мой отец год со мной не разговаривал, когда я заявил, что хочу заниматься модой. По его настоянию я получил юридическое образование, но сразу после окончания Кембриджа начал жить так, как хочется мне. И начинал с нуля, без связей и финансирования. Ты ведь тоже занимаешься любимым делом, несмотря ни на что, а иначе сидел бы сейчас в офисе, пялился в монитор компьютера и поправлял постоянно душащий галстук.

— Так уж…

— Именно так. Почему, ты думаешь, я не ношу галстуки?

Мерлин уставился на его шею, выглядывавшую из расстегнутого ворота рубашки, и облизнул губы. Артур подозревал, что мысли у него в голове роились отнюдь не целомудренные, но подавил желание втолкнуть Мерлина в ближайшую подсобку и дать ему изучить свою злополучную шею.

— Доброе утро, мистер Пендрагон! — раздался громкий голос Джорджа. — И мистер… 

— Эмрис, — подсказал Артур. — Доброе утро, Джордж.

— Лучше просто Мерлин! Привет, — быстро пробормотал Мерлин и смущенно улыбнулся. Любого другого его улыбка давно бы заставила улыбнуться в ответ, но только не Джорджа. Иногда Артур подозревал, что его идеальный помощник на самом деле робот. Наверное, поэтому он держал еще и Морриса, который своими человеческими пороками разряжал атмосферу в офисе и раз в две недели умудрялся вывести из себя даже Джорджа.

— Мерлин, это Джордж, мой помощник и твой наставник на сегодня. Он расскажет тебе о нас, о том, чем мы занимаемся, о наших отделах, моделях, фотографах, о капризных дизайнерах — в общем, обо всем, что знает сам. Я не жду, что ты запомнишь, но хотя бы будешь в курсе, чем я занимаюсь у себя в офисе. 

— Моделей зажимаешь по углам?— пробормотал Мерлин, чем вызвал ужас на лице Джорджа. 

Артур вздохнул и страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Идем, Мерлин. — Отпер кабинет и распахнул дверь, пропуская Мерлина вперед. Своим рабочим местом он по-настоящему гордился: и единственным в своем роде огромным столом — подарком известного французского дизайнера, и внушительным креслом, больше напоминающим трон, и все теми же красно-золотыми оттенками в интерьере, и даже бардаком, который именовал издержками рабочего процесса.

Мерлин прошелся по кабинету, с интересом разглядывая фотографии на полках, корешки книг, явно читанных не раз, стопки журналов, отрезы ткани, бусины, бисер и прочую мелочь в коробках, пирамиды папок и залитые кофе бумаги.

— Не удивлюсь, если при раскопках здесь обнаружится скелет динозавра, — хмыкнул Мерлин, выуживая из-за фотографии Артура и Морганы засохшее печение.

— Я никому не позволяю убирать в моем кабинете.

— Совсем?

— Даже дышать на мои бумаги нельзя. Хотя иногда здесь все же пылесосят.

Мерлин фыркнул и оглушительно чихнул, отчего бумаги со стола Артура разлетелись по полу.

— Извини, — ничуть не раскаиваясь, попросил он.

— Я привел к себе в офис ходячую катастрофу!

— Катастрофа — это то, что творится в твоем кабинете. Как можно работать в таком хлеву, Артур? — Мерлин выудил из-под стопки бумаг неиспользованный пакетик чая.

— Ну тогда вперед, приберись у меня в кабинете, под моим чутким присмотром — это твое первое задание.

— Что-о?!

Артур расхохотался, глядя на возмущенного Мерлина. 

— А ты думал, что будет легко? Ты согласился работать на меня, а значит эти три дня я буду относиться к тебе как к своему подчиненному. Но заметь, я доверяю тебе куда больше, чем им.

— Ты тиран! — заявил Мерлин и уселся на стол — прямо на контракт с «Мерсией». Артур осторожно вытянул папку из-под его задницы; он как раз собирался внимательно изучить бумаги.

— Я лучший шеф, который у тебя был. Уборка подождет, сначала — к Джорджу.

Артур столкнул Мерлина со стола, отчего тот рухнул прямо на пол, взвыл, ударившись локтем, но послушно побрел к двери, бормоча под нос ругательства. Артур расхохотался и с удовольствием погрузился в изучение бумаг. Здесь его юридическое образование здорово помогало — позволяло избежать многих ошибок и выловить немало подводных камней.

Впрочем, надолго его не хватило. Волей-неволей он прислушивался к приглушенным голосам в приемной, тихому смеху и редким ответам на телефонные звонки. Слов разобрать было невозможно, но общее настроение улавливалось — кому-то было очень весело. Прочитав едва ли половину контракта, а поняв и того меньше, Артур выглянул за дверь, где обнаружил улыбающегося до ушей Мерлина в окружении почти всего редакторского отдела и нескольких моделей. И даже Джордж — верный, надежный Джордж! — совсем забыл про свои обязанности.

— Что здесь происходит? — возмутился Артур, когда, наконец, обрел дар речи. 

— Он потрясающий! — воскликнул Гвейн, хлопнув Мерлина по плечу. 

Мерлин чуть смущенно улыбнулся и взглянул на Артура. 

— После работы — пожалуйста, собирайтесь, где хотите, и обсуждайте, что хотите, а сейчас я уволю каждого, кто задержится здесь дольше, чем на десять секунд! 

Всех словно ветром сдуло, и даже Гвейн предпочел удалиться. Мерлин остался сидеть на столе Морриса — расслабленно, болтая ногами, все с той же широченной улыбкой от уха до уха. Джордж поспешно уселся за свой стол и вывел из спящего режима компьютер.

— У тебя работают хорошие люди, — сказал Мерлин, не собираясь слазить со стола.

— Лучшие, — поправил его Артур. — И до сегодняшнего дня я думал, что настоящие профессионалы и фанатики своего дела. Что ты с ними сделал, Мерлин?

— Я же говорил, что у меня много друзей, и будет больше, если я захочу, просто…

— Просто тебе нужно быть одному, чтобы творить.

— Точно. И путешествовать в одиночку, иначе мне не подружиться с городом, не услышать его голос в гомоне голосов друзей.

— И как в тебе сочетаются такие противоположные качества?

— Я научился быть один. А вообще, не знаю! — Мерлин нехотя слез со стола и бесцеремонно втолкнул Артура обратно в его кабинет. — Все! Иди работай, а я, так уж быть, попробую понять, чем ты тут занимаешься.

Он повернулся к ошеломленному Джорджу, который сидел с открытым ртом и даже не пытался делать вид, что не слушал их разговор, и ногой захлопнул дверь, в очередной раз едва не расплющив Артуру нос. Тот вовремя отшатнулся и покачал головой: идея притащить сюда Мерлина уже не казалась ему настолько блестящей.

Однако, вновь взявшись за контракт, он быстро смог вникнуть в суть и даже нашел умело спрятанную лазейку, дающую возможность Баярду при определенных обстоятельствах претендовать на половину «Экскалибура». С удовольствием подчеркнув спорное место, Артур отложил контракт и взялся за эскизы новой летней коллекции женской одежды. Пролистав альбом до конца, он просмотрел его еще раз и еще. Несколько эскизов были идеальны — наверняка работы Морганы; еще пара — тоже ничего (Артур подозревал, что их придумал новенький Ланс, его руку Артур знал еще плохо) — остальным же чего-то не хватало, не было изюминки. Ну и пара эскизов оказались откровенно кошмарными, настолько, что Артур заподозрил, что это Гвейн решил его разыграть и подсунул в пачку свои «шедевры». 

— Вызови ко мне мистера Грина, — попросил Артур Джорджа.

Минут через десять послышался голос Гвейна, потом — немного смущенный смех Мерлина. Гвейн вошел в кабинет и вальяжно уселся в кресло для посетителей.

— Я все гадал, каким должен быть парень, ради которого ты решишься, наплевав на все, послать подальше отца и публично признать свою ориентацию. Ты столько лет делал карьеру, создавал образ, отрицал всякие связи с мужчинами. Твоя репутация — результат больших трудов, и чтобы перечеркнуть все, нужны веские причины. Но Мерлин — лучшая из них, поздравляю!

Гвейн пошло поиграл бровями и расхохотался. Артур не поддержал его веселья и швырнул ему пачку эскизов. Почему-то слова Гвейна костью засели в горле. Артуру всегда нравилось, что Мерлин не имеет отношения ни к его работе, ни к светской жизни. Теперь же все перемешалось — его, Артура, стараниями — и оттого было досадно и немного страшно. 

— До завтрашнего вечера я жду настоящие эскизы, а не эту чушь. Гвейн, ты серьезно думаешь, что голое тело сейчас в моде?

— Оно в моде всегда! — просиял Гвейн, но задумчиво уставился на альбом в своих руках. — Мы переделывали их уже с десяток раз — другие были еще хуже. 

— Так переделайте в двадцатый, если потребуется! — Артур ударил ладонью по столу и поморщился от резкой боли. — До завтрашнего вечера.

Гвейн вздохнул. 

— Идет. Завтра у тебя на столе будет полноценная новая коллекция. Ты делал пометки? — он заглянул в альбом и хмыкнув, заметив полностью перечеркнутые эскизы. — Очень содержательно, наши дизайнеры сразу поймут, что ты хочешь увидеть.

— Они считаются творческими людьми, так пусть и творят.

— У них нет концепции…

— Так пусть придумают!

— Ты несправедлив к ним.

— Гвейн! Я не требую от них невозможного. Зачем мне штат посредственных дизайнеров одежды, когда я мог бы нанять двух именитых, и они бы с удовольствием придумывали новые модели каждую неделю?

— Они дороже. И капризнее. И обидчивее. И о! тебе хотелось чего-то свежего.

— Необычного, да. А что я получаю?.. Мы еще не зарекомендовали себя на этом поприще. Мы — журнал, показами занимаемся недавно, за нами наблюдают — выплывем из бурной речки или потонем. Так вот, пока мы идем ко дну.

— Буль-буль, — кисло улыбнулся Гвейн. — Хорошо, я что-нибудь придумаю. Подключу Моргану и Ланса, он рядом с ней работает лучше всего.

— Запал?

— Как мальчишка!

— А Моргана?

— Я не понимаю эту женщину.

— Кажется, она сама себя не понимает. 

— Ха! — Гвейн свернул альбом с эскизами в трубочку и поднялся с кресла. — М-м, и я не ошибаюсь, на завтра Мерлин — мой?

— А он не помешает?

— О нет! Даже наоборот…

Артур проводил Гвейна взглядом и снова нажал на кнопку селектора. 

— Мерлин, принеси мне кофе, — попросил он.

Через десять минут Мерлин, едва удерживая опасно накренившийся поднос, под присмотром Джорджа ввалился в кабинет. Прошествовал к столу, сгрузил на него кружку, пролив всего пару капель, и облегченно выдохнул. Артур улыбнулся, вспомнив, как однажды тот опрокинул на себя полный стакан воды, когда попытался попить в постели. Наверное, просить его принести кофе было не лучшей идеей, но обошлось. 

Джордж, убедившись, что катастрофы не случилось, тенью выскользнул в приемную и запер за собой дверь.

Артур повел носом, наслаждаясь волшебным ароматом. Джордж такой кофе никогда не готовил. Не в той пропорции мускатный орех, немного по-другому сварен, чуть-чуть меньше взбитого молока. Такой кофе умел делать только Мерлин и только для него, для себя он варил сущую бурду.

Мерлин без приглашения уселся в кресло для посетителей и взял вторую кружку с подноса. Он все правильно понял: Артур хотел поговорить. Но сначала сделал еще несколько глотков божественного кофе, собираясь с мыслями.

— Мерлин… — начал было он.

— О нет! — тут же возразил тот. — Только не вздумай идти на попятную и сокрушаться, что притащить меня в редакцию — плохая идея. Не поверишь, но мне нравится. Я никогда не был в подобных местах, моя работа вообще не предполагает частых вылазок из дома, а тут все такое другое. Энергия так и бьет ключом, да и сотрудники у тебя хорошие.

— А-а, — все, что сумел сказать Артур. Меньше всего он ожидал, что Мерлину на самом деле понравится его «Экскалибур» изнутри.

— Ага. И даже Джордж по-своему очарователен. Где ты откопал такого?

— Там больше нет. И кстати, мы идем к нему на свадьбу через две недели.

— Мы? — нерешительно улыбнулся Мерлин, разом превратившись все в того же неуверенного в их отношениях парня, каким был неделю назад.

— Точно. Мы. Это будет скромная церемония, никакой прессы… надеюсь. Но там будет достаточно народу, чтобы весело провести время.

— Неужели кто-то решился выйти замуж за Джорджа? — хохотнул Мерлин, глядя на Артура из-за своей большой, поистине огромной кружки с кофе.

— Я сам едва верю.

Перерыв растянулся на добрых полчаса. Обычно Артур даже в компании Гвейна не позволял себе отвлечься больше, чем на пятнадцать минут, но теперь он совершенно не хотел возвращаться к работе. И все же Мерлин поднялся, собрал пустые кружки на поднос, вытер стол и скрылся в приемной. Артур откинулся на спинку кресла и прикрыл рукой глаза. Сейчас он был просто счастлив. 

После обеда с Мерлином в уютном ресторанчике в двух кварталах от офиса Артур вернулся к работе, оставив Мерлина в приемной, из которой вскоре снова послышались голоса. Мерлин умудрился заметить, что Гвейн озадачен, сумел разговорить его и заставил показать неудачные эскизы. Затем прочел статью о модной, но удобной одежде для путешествий и внес несколько дельных правок, молча выслушал монолог Баярда в телефонной трубке и только потом сообщил, что Артур Пендрагон в данный момент занят и свяжется с «Мерсией» позже. Просмотрел речь Артура для открытия очередного показа не слишком известного модельера (Артура пригласили туда в надежде, что за ним подтянутся журналисты и ценители моды), почеркал, а затем мелким, едва разборчивым почерком написал свою версию, которая Артуру понравилась значительно больше. Но при этом Мерлин уронил цветок с подоконника; едва не спалил микроволновку (Джордж все же сумел спасти ее от неминуемой гибели); перезнакомился с доброй половиной моделей и потребовал пересказать последние сплетни об Артуре; столкнулся с Морганой в коридоре, отдавил ей ногу и после этого уже до конца дня не высовывал носа из приемной. И если бы Артур уже не был влюблен по уши, то за один день потерял бы голову.

Вечером позвонил отец. Безапелляционным тоном назначил встречу в четверг вечером, даже не поинтересовавшись, нет ли у Артура других планов. А у него были. Ах, какие у него были планы!.. Оставалось надеяться, что отец не задержит его надолго.

Закончив дела, Артур довез Мерлина до его дома. Сегодня хотелось остаться как никогда, но Артур лишь поцеловал того на прощание и быстро — быстрее, чем требовалось — сорвался с места. Мерлин показался ему таким потерянным — одинокий силуэт в тусклом свете единственного фонаря, чуть сгорбившийся, придавленный усталостью и обманутыми ожиданиями. Но Артур убедил себя, что поступает правильно — это и есть та самая романтика, которой хотел Мерлин, это и есть те самые «настоящие отношения».

— Это никуда не годится! — Гвейн картинно швырнул листы с эскизами в воздух. Те разлетелись и рассыпались по полу; один из рисунков упал на голову Морганы. Она сорвала его с себя и погрозила Гвейну изящным кулачком.

— Рисовать то, не знаю что — та еще работа. Думаю, мы все справились бы лучше, будь у нас концепция.

— Новая коллекция — это не концепция?

— Еще хуже, чем чересчур подробные требования. Ты объяснил это Артуру?

— Он полностью повесил новую коллекцию на меня…

— Так в чем дело? — Моргана легко поднялась на ноги и встала напротив Гвейна. На своих умопомрачительных шпильках она сравнялась с ним ростом и теперь гневно смотрела прямо в глаза.

— Я… не знаю, — вздохнул Гвейн. — Я вообще не дизайнер!

— Твой отец был дизайнером.

— Считаешь, что эта профессия передается по наследству?

— У тебя должно быть врожденное чувство вкуса, болван. Я тоже простой фотограф, однако помогаю младшему братику в его очередной безумной идее. Чем ему не нравился прежний формат классического модного журнала? Дай сюда, я подумаю! — Моргана вырвала из рук Гвейна эскизы, которые одобрил Артур, и наскоро перелистала их.

— Здесь есть кое-что общее, — резюмировала она. — Артур отметил модели на урбанистическую тематику…

— Что? — переспросил Мерлин. 

Все это время он тихо сидел в углу и с интересом наблюдал за творческими муками пятерых дизайнеров. Сегодня он с самого утра таскался за Гвейном, смеялся над его шутками, пил с ним кофе и наблюдал, как четко и слаженно тот руководит людьми. Артур нашел себе достойного заместителя, и к успеху «Экскалибура» Гвейн был причастен ничуть не меньше, чем сам Артур. Они оба понимали это, но каким-то образом искренне и крепко дружили. Гвейн не стремился подсидеть Артура, он терпеть не мог власть, просто был в хороших отношениях со всеми своими сотрудниками и умел убеждать. Обычно он казался балагуром. Вился вокруг моделей, зажигал на вечеринках, сиял улыбками, несмотря ни на что, но в то же время мог быть жестким, опасным, умел добиваться своего. И ему очевидно нравилась Моргана; как божество — недосягаемое, идеальное — и потому он не стремился затащить ее в постель и шутя толкал в объятия новенького дизайнера Ланса. 

— Урбанистическая тематика, — раздраженно пояснила Моргана. — Это…

— Города! — в волнении воскликнул Мерлин. — Это города, я знаю. И это можно использовать, вы так не думаете? В качестве концепции.

— Ну… — Моргана с Гвейном переглянулись.

— Смотрите! — Мерлин схватил карандаш и схематично набросал рисунок: девушка-модель и элементы большого города за ее спиной, которые перекликались с ее одеждой. Линии, цвета, силуэт, динамика — все передавало дух большого города. — Одна модель — один город. Не очевидно-топорно, как это делают, а с настроением, каждый город — это особое настроение, атмосфера, вы же знаете! Нужно просто придумать, как оригинально передать идею. Я помогу, я могу нарисовать, я…

— Нарисуем… — протянула Моргана. — А затем закажем ткани… нанесем на них города, отдельные элементы — где-то мост, да не весь, а только половина, где-то часть башни с часами или верхние этажи небоскреба… крупными бледными мазками, немного схематично… Это может сработать!

— Точно! — расплылся в улыбке Гвейн, отлично поняв ее путаные объяснения. — Мерлин, ты чудо! 

— Артуру понравится. — Моргана взяла со стола альбом и быстро пролистала его. — Смотри, — она ткнула в корявый непрофессиональный рисунок, больше похожий на творчество пятилетнего ребенка, — это нарисовал Артур в качестве примера. Обычно мы ничего не понимаем в его художествах и работаем сами, к тому же он быстро забывает, что вообще хотел нарисовать, но здесь совершенно точно город. 

Мерлин уставился на корявого человечка в странной балахонистой одежде на фоне нескольких непропорциональных домов и с удивлением узнал подобие своей картины. Артур вспомнил ее, когда рисовал, Артур думал о ней, о нем самом, о Мерлине, еще несколько недель назад, даже погруженный в дела… Мерлин завороженно провел пальцем по рисунку.

— Ты ведь художник, Мерлин? — спросила Моргана. — И что ты рисуешь?

— Города… — признался Мерлин и покраснел. Моргана понимающе хмыкнула; уж она-то знала истинную ориентацию брата и давно поняла, кто такой Мерлин. Но теперь увидела в нем что-то большее, чем просто симпатичную мордашку, на которую повелся Артур.

— Работаем! — звонко крикнула Моргана и первая взялась за карандаш.

Мерлин вернулся в свой угол и налил очередную кружку кофе. Ему было хорошо среди всех этих людей. Если вчера в приемной он был мальчиком на побегушках, то в дизайнерском отделе царила знакомая ему творческая атмосфера. 

— Ты молодец, — сказал Гвейн, плюхнувшись на соседний стул. — Лучше нельзя было придумать.

— Это не я, это Артур.

— О нет, дружище, это все ты! И Артур никогда бы не заинтересовался никакими городами, если бы не ты. 

— Нет, это же глупо…

— Не скромничай, тебе не идет. И пусть Артур будет петушиться и утверждать, что с самого начала предложил нам идею, но без тебя ничего бы не было. Не бросай его, хорошо, — вдруг попросил Гвейн. — Я никогда не видел его таким счастливым и таким… живым. У него хватает проблем с журналом и отцом; пару месяцев назад он готов был уступить Утеру и жениться на той, ну… Митиан, кажется. Это было бы самой большой ошибкой в его жизни. А ты тот, ради кого он станет бороться и не опустит руки. 

Мерлин не удивился, что Гвейн знал о них с Артуром. Если Моргана только догадывалась, то Гвейн явно был посвящен в тайну. И он говорил такие слова, которые… у Мерлина горло сжалось от такой заботы. Преданность и переживания Гвейна лучше всего характеризовали Артура как человека, как самого замечательного человека в этом мире!

— Я пойду к нему, — Мерлин вскочил на ноги и немного смущенно взглянул на Гвейна. — Я ведь больше тебе не нужен?

— Конечно, иди и помоги ему расслабиться! — Гвейн расплылся в пошлой улыбке.

— Я его не оставлю, — прошептал Мерлин, покраснев до кончиков ушей, — обещаю.

Гвейн слегка склонил голову в знак благодарности.

Джордж без возражений пропустил Мерлина в кабинет Артура. Тем более что перед этим тот приготовил кофе и даже выудил откуда-то печение, которое так любил шеф. Мерлин коротко постучал, затем ввалился в кабинет и, стараясь унять дрожь в руках, поставил поднос на стол. Артур встретил его широкой улыбкой.

— Я тебя совсем не знал, — торопливо выпалил Мерлин, словно в следующее мгновение мог передумать и убежать из кабинета прочь. — И не слишком стремился узнать, наверное. Все ждал, когда ты сам раскроешься и положишь у моих ног весь мир. Я… был идиотом. Твой мир прекрасен, и мне нужно было просто сделать шаг навстречу... Он здесь, и ты здесь, а я… я рад, что смог увидеть тебя таким. — Получилось путано, и Мерлин на мгновение сбился.

— Мерлин?

— И твои друзья, сестра, сотрудники — все они…

— Мерлин.

— Знаю, звучит сопливо, но я… — он сглотнул ком в горле.

— Мерлин, заткнись!

Артур подался вперед, дернул его за рубашку и поцеловал. Мерлин неловко пошатнулся, едва не пролив злополучный кофе, но охотно ответил, хотя и продолжил что-то мычать в поцелуй. Артур его целовал, и Мерлин растворялся в ощущениях. Единственное, что он успел сделать осознанно, — убрать поднос на полку шкафа. 

Наверное, со стороны это выглядело не так уж романтично, даже неуклюже. Артур с третьей попытки усадил Мерлина на стол, успев к тому времени стащить с него рубашку и расстегнуть брюки. Если Мерлин и фантазировал раньше о сексе в офисе, то вряд ли думал, что когда-нибудь на самом деле будет чувствовать задницей холод столешницы, разводить ноги шире, натыкаясь на злополучный дырокол, тереться о своего любовника, задевая офисное кресло…

— Черт, я ведь не собирался… — выдохнул Артур, но не прекратил своего занятия.

— Забудь, это было глупо. Я так хочу тебя... — Мерлин, наконец, справился с пуговицами на его рубашке и спустил ее с плеч. Получив доступ к обнаженной коже, он тут же покрыл ее поцелуями, красноречиво показывая, что хочет на самом деле. Артура, всегда Артура, как бы ни пытался врать себе до этого.

— Как ты хочешь? — Артур чуть отстранился, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— По полной программе. Мы десять дней не трахались, мне нужно как можно больше, — честно признался Мерлин.

— Как в дешевой порнушке, — хохотнул Артур, вторя его мыслям.

— У нас порнушка дорогая, — возразил Мерлин, — учитывая, сколько стоит этот стол и твой костюм.

— Заткнись, Мерлин! 

А потом… потом Мерлин получил свое «по полной». Он лежал на спине, стараясь расслабиться, когда Артур входил в него. Цеплялся за край столешницы, елозя по ней грудью, а Артур бешено вбивался в него сзади. Мерлин обнимал Артура за плечи, подавался навстречу, когда тот медленно, невыносимо медленно и нежно трахал его под конец. А затем вновь сорвался в быстрый рваный темп и кончил, войдя как можно глубже, инстинктивно стремясь слиться с ним воедино…

А после они вновь целовались, смеялись, снова целовались и наскоро, неуклюже приводили друг друга в порядок. Хотя вряд ли они смогли обмануть Джорджа, который явно старался не смотреть на них и имел обескураженный и немного дикий вид. Артур пообещал выплатить ему хорошую премию и отпустить в еще один отпуск летом. Красный, взъерошенный Джордж смотрел на него потерянным взглядом и вряд ли воспринимал звуки, срывающиеся с его губ.

Мерлин вернулся к Гвейну и до конца дня выслушивал завуалированные едкие комментарии по поводу своей встречи с Артуром. Зато Моргана вела себя приветливее, чем утром, и не только с Мерлином, но и с Лансом, которого увлекла легкомысленной беседой, слишком похожей на флирт. 

Вечером Артур отвез Мерлина домой, а сам отправился на ужин с отцом. Дом встретил родным запахом красок, но рисовать не хотелось, и Мерлин позвонил Уиллу и Фрее и проболтал с ними до вечера, а затем написал еще нескольким старым друзьям. Спать он лег счастливым и умиротворенным и улыбался, кажется, даже во сне.

А наутро обнаружил в телефоне сообщение от Артура: «Завтра занят по делам отца, в редакции не появлюсь, ты весь день свободен». Мерлин немного сник, но не было ничего странного в том, что Артур решил помочь отцу, — так он себе говорил.

Завтрак показался хуже, чем обычно, прогулка не принесла былого удовольствия, да и ответы на сообщения друзей Мерлин сочинял без должного энтузиазма. Начал рисовать, но ничего не получилось: кисть делала кляксы, краска капала на пол, на холсте появилось лишь хаотичное скопление пятен. Отчаявшись, Мерлин полез в Интернет, чтобы ознакомиться с последними новостями и едва не уснул, читая о политике. Затем он кликнул на рекламную ссылку, еще одну, вновь наткнулся на какие-то новости и вдруг… 

Его внимание привлекла фотография. Какой-то пафосный ресторан, Артур в одежде, в которой был вчера в офисе, а рядом девушка, очень красивая девушка. Артур обнимал ее за талию и улыбался, а она смотрела на него в ответ. Заголовок гласил, что вчера состоялась помолвка Артура Пендрагона и Митиан…

Дальше Мерлин не дочитал. Его взгляд остановился на слове «помолвка» и никак не хотел двигаться дальше. Боже… Ужин с отцом оказался свиданием с почти-принцессой-Митиан. Гвейн был не прав, Артур не изменился, Мерлин его не изменил. Чушь все это, нет никаких настоящих чувств, нет отношений — лишь мимолетное увлечение и похоть.

Мерлин захлопнул крышку ноутбука и растерянно огляделся. Все вокруг вдруг стало тускло-серым, пропали цвета, будто кто-то заменил пленку на черно-белую, исчезли звуки. Мир застыл, и мгновение или же вечность Мерлин ничего не чувствовал. А потом стало больно. Мерлин сдавленно закричал, смел ноутбук на пол и отшатнулся, глядя на стол. Затем метнулся в мастерскую и со злостью, которой никогда раньше за собой не замечал, сорвал последнюю картину, круша также мольберт и палитру. Он позволил себе влюбиться, впустил Артура в свое сердце, а теперь… Мерлин задыхался, давился рыданиями, колотил кулаком в стену, сдирая в кровь костяшки пальцев…

Артур освободился только к вечеру. Он не слишком любил работать с отцом, но считал это сыновним долгом и не смел отказать. К тому же отцовская фирма «Камелот» когда-нибудь перейдет к нему, и Артур считал правильным быть в курсе ее дел, хотя бы поверхностно. Весь день отец говорил о своих бизнес-партнерах, о том, как укрепить связи, о Митиан, дочке своего заклятого друга, с которой на вчерашнем ужине Артур перекинулся едва ли десятком слов. Артур думал о Мерлине и размышлял, как деликатно сообщить всем об их отношениях, предвкушал встречу вечером, обещающую что-то столь же безумное, как их вчерашний секс на столе.

Поэтому, едва распрощавшись с отцом, Артур отправился к Мерлину. Поднялся на этаж, позвонил в дверь, но не дождался ответа. Мерлин должен быть дома: в его окнах горел свет. Наверное, опять рисует и не слышит ничего вокруг. Артур на пробу потянул дверь, и та послушно распахнулась. Чертыхаясь и мысленно ругая растяпу-Мерлина, прошел в квартиру, с удивлением замечая разломанный ноутбук и лужу воды на полу. Встревоженный, он позвал Мерлина, затем еще раз и еще, заглянул на кухню, в спальню и, наконец, в мастерскую. Сначала ему показалось, что и там никого нет, но послышался шорох, затем тихий всхлип... Артур ударил по выключателю и рванул к Мерлину, который, скорчившись, сидел у стены и, кажется, плакал.

— Мерлин! — воскликнул он снова. — Что случилось?..

— Уйди, — чужим страшным голосом попросил Мерлин.

— Мерлин, скажи мне, что случилось? Ты заболел? Мерлин…

— Уйди! — снова выкрикнул он, резко повел плечом, стряхивая руку Артура, и вскочил на ноги. — Убирайся отсюда!

— Мерлин!

А в следующее мгновение Артур оказался на полу. Челюсть прошила боль: Мерлин вложил в удар всю свою злость. И теперь он возвышался над Артуром, инстинктивно потирая ушибленный кулак — он всегда был таким неженкой. Артур удивленно смотрел на него с пола, ничего не понимая, но готовясь принять любое объяснение и еще пару-тройку ударов. Но через мгновение Мерлин вновь сполз вниз по стенке и зарыдал, уже не сдерживая себя, как ребенок.

— Мерлин… — в который раз повторил Артур и притянул его к себе, игнорируя всякое сопротивление. Мерлин казался клубком чистого напряжение, но постепенно, подчиняясь тихому успокаивающему голосу Артура, начал расслабляться. — Что случилось?

— Ты… — выдавил Мерлин, — ты…

— Что — я? Я здесь, Мерлин, с тобой и никуда не уйду. Что случилось?

Артур гладил его по волосам и целовал в макушку, слушая абсурдную, но лишь на первый взгляд, историю, как Мерлин поверил сплетням желтой прессы. Вновь. И наделал глупостей. Артур едва не рассмеялся от облегчения, поняв, в чем дело. Все было хорошо, по-настоящему хорошо, а Мерлин… просто Мерлин, и его поведение говорило о том, на что Артур не смел даже надеяться.

— Ты должен был сначала позвонить мне, — ласково сказал Артур и поцеловал его мокрые, соленые от слез глаза.

— Ты мог соврать.

— Тебе — никогда.

Мерлин хмыкнул и почти улыбнулся. 

— Наверное, я испугался, что все это слишком хорошо для меня. Все было почти идеально: наши свидания, конный клуб, кофе у тебя в кабинете. А потом ты отправился на встречу с отцом… И там оказалась Митиан, ведь так? — Артур кивнул. — С утра у меня было отвратительное настроение, я даже рисовать не мог, а затем решил пролистать новости… — Мерлин удобнее устроился в объятиях Артура и, кажется, окончательно успокоился. — Я совсем как девчонка, да?

— Еще какая! Но ты моя девчонка.

— Знаешь, следующим этапом стала бы выпивка. Я почти уже решил напиться, когда пришел ты. Если бы ты застал меня пьяным, это было бы более мужественно?

— Ме-е-ерлин!

— Я окончательно упал в твоих глазах?

— Упал сегодня я, твоей милостью.

Мерлин осторожно тронул его щеку, нежно погладил и виновато улыбнулся.

— И что теперь? — спросил он.

Артур не ответил. Он сидел на полу, обнимал своего Мерлина и думал, что готов провести с ним всю свою жизнь. Хотя бы попробовать. Больше он не станет врать, скрываться, идти на поводу у отца. Объявит об их отношениях, признается публично, прокричит о своих чувствах на весь мир. Пройдет показ, где города Мерлина воплотятся в одежде, возможно, вся коллекция будет названа его именем (вероятно, вся эта шумиха привлечет внимание к картинам Мерлина, и может, их начнут выставлять; они достойны лучших галерей, уж в этом Артур был уверен — профессиональное чутье). Постепенно интерес к скандалу вокруг Артура утихнет, и останется жизнь в этой маленькой, пропахшей красками квартирке, немой свидетельнице их отношений. Артур сам будет настаивать остаться именно в ней. 

Они оба все так же будут ошибаться, Мерлин будет бороться со своей неуверенностью и замкнутостью, Артур же постарается поменьше командовать, но они справятся. Если не будут играть в романтику, в «отношения», а начнут просто жить и любить, если смогут по-настоящему увидеть друг друга, а не свое отражение в чужих глазах. 

Любовь — не нарисованный город, она больше похожа на смесь красок на палитре художника. И только двоим решать, какие цвета будут преобладать на холсте.


End file.
